Bella meet Edward
by xxErinCullenxx
Summary: Bella moves to Forks with her coven and meets the mysterious Cullens. Edward and Bella feel connected and believe they're mates. But what will happen when events take an interesting turn and everything goes wrong. Will Edward be with Bella again? (Contains extra characters from House of Night and Vampire Academy) Rated T for mild language. HIATUS.
1. Off to Forks

Can vampires feel exhausted? I do. Trying to block out all of my siblings gossip around me in the big car that felt crowded, even to me. I sat next to my Adopted (as are all of my other siblings) Brother Christian. He was vampire like the rest of us but his gift is the affinity. I don't have a gift, or at least I don't think I do. My family is, Mason, Christian and Stark (Brothers) Lissa and Zoey (Sisters) You see, Christian is _married _to Lissa, they have been for, god knows how many years. He's 115 (But frozen at 18) and she's 112 (frozen at 17). I'm 108, frozen at 16. I'm the youngest (but hehe, the best fighter ;)) Starks married to Zoey, he's 118 (frozen at 19) and she's 119 (frozen at 18 also) our adoptive parents, Abe and Janine had found us all, and changed us into making a family. But our diet is what, other vampires call 'strange' we prefer animal blood. We hate to hurt humans. Mason (My actual twin brother) looked like me a bit. He had the same golden eyes as all of use, and pale skin and of course the beauty, but our details were the same. He was the male version of me and I was the female version of him. He had short and messy brown hair and high cheek bones with lips that didn't match; one was fuller than the other. Just like me. I had _long_ dark hair, past my waist, and pretty much the same features just a bit more girly.

"Bella, snap out of it and talk to us!" Lissa demanded, with the full 'Lissa pout' on and she looked up at me through her long eye lashes, covered in mascara, with her butterscotch colour eyes sparkling. How could I deny my sister when she was pleading this way?

"Sorry. Guess I was thinking about home..." I sighed remembering our home, no wait, _old_ home, back up in Alaska. It was MASSIVE! I sure did miss it, and I missed our friends back up there. We spent some time with the Denali family for a bit. They informed us about the 'Cullens' here. I made very close friends with Kate and Irina up there and they told me to Skype them every so often. I didn't really get along with Tanya, she was too... bitchy. She always cared about herself and only herself. Oh and of course men. Especially some guy names 'Edward' from the Cullen family. She was kind of obsessed and told me to back off him when we got here. Puh-lease. Like I'd go after any guy after James...

James was part of a nomad coven along with Laurent and Victoria. I thought I was in love with him till he broke my heart. He thought it was okay to go behind my back and chat with Victoria. I despised her! She always had that smug look on her face every time she came near me and I never knew why, till I found out he cheated on me.

I had walked in on him and Victoria kissing when I got home from hunting one night, but obviously they were too distracted to hear me coming...

I still have not recovered. My family try to help me get better, especially Mason. He was so angry with James he almost ripped his head off! But the coward ran away from us.

When Christian squeezed my hand in a brotherly gesture, he brought me back to the present. "I know, we'll all miss home. But we'll soon have a new one in Forks" He smiled at me.

"Yeah I suppose..." Then Zoey and Lissa started to talk about which shopping mall they were planning to go when we got there. I hated shopping, I rolled my eyes at the two of them and leaned my head against the car head rest and closed my eyes. This was one time of the day I wished for sleep.

When we reached the sign that said 'Forks' all of the 'teenagers' in the car cheered... accept for me.

* * *

We pulled up in front of the big, not to mention LUSH, house. **(Picture on profile) **it was surrounded by the forest so no one could see us and it was a private road anyways. We all got out of the car and admired the house and grabbed out things out of the car. We all raced inside to go choose our room first. I got the room on the second floor, left end of the house with a massive window-door that led to a balcony and look down on the apple-green grass. This would be a danger threat for a human but It was nice for me to easily escape from the family when I need alone time. Once I got my room set up in looked amazing. **(Picture of room on profile also)** I had a massive bed with white sheets on to the right if you're standing in the doorway (not that I needed the bed, it was just there for display) with a dark oak bedside table with a lamp on, to the left of the room I have a dark oak dresser with a flat screen TV above it, and straight ahead in a small set of white comfy chairs and behind that the doors to the balcony.

And then tomorrow we meet the famous Cullens and then Monday...School.


	2. Falling?

Why did I feel nervous? I shouldn't. I usually was he strong one of the family. The one who's scared or intimidated by anything. I was sitting up in my room while the Cullens came into our living room downstairs. I heard every shuffle of feet or every movement made. There were...4...5...6...7 of them.

"Hello. I'm Carlisle, this is my wife Esme, and our lovely children, Alice and Rosalie and Emmett, Jasper and Edward." I heard the male leader of the coven speak.

"Hello, it's very nice to meet you" I think the mother-figure or the coven spoke. Esme? Was it? I decided to block out the conversation for a bit.

What caught my attention was they all had a mate accept one? I noticed one of the males was an odd one out. A bit like me and Mason...

"Bella"

My name brought me out of my thoughts and I soon figured they wanted me to go downstairs. I sighed and hopped up off of my 'prop bed' and walked slowly downstairs. Every step I made the room came into view and all faces were looking at me. The large family were extremely gorgeous, of course that's normal for us vampires. There was a tall, lean blonde guy which had battle scars all over his face and hands from what I could see of, and next to him, of whom he had his arm round her waist, was a small pixie-like girl, who was smiling brightly at me with her black spiky hair sticking out is all directions, but still managed to look fashionable.

"Bella, these are Jasper and Alice..." Janine gestured to the blonde and pixie. "The others are, Emmett and Rosalie..." I turned to look at a MASSIVE guy, who must be Emmett, who was full of muscles and had short dark curly hair with a big smile on his face. Really he would be intimidating if it weren't for the smile. Next to him was an extremely pretty- no wait, beautiful, girl who looked more like a model than a vampire. She had long silky blonde hair and a brilliant figure, to die for!

"Hello" I mumbled to the four, sounding quite bored, even to myself.

"And, Bella meet Edward" I looked to see an incredibly handsome guy, who was tall, was not as broad as his brothers but still got muscle and had the most beautiful bronze, messy hair. He looked at me, his golden eyes staring intently at me, and I sure felt them as soon as I came down the stairs, it felt like it was burning a hole in me. In a good way.

I'd never really stopped to look at a guy before, since James, I was never really into guys.

_What am I thinking!_

My thoughts brought me back to reality. No. No guys! I nodded once at him instead of speaking and I swear I saw a look of sadness cross his face when I didn't talk. Nah, I'm just imaging things. I walked across the room and sat down next to Mason. He slid his arm round my shoulders noticing the rigid way I held my body. I relaxed a little thanks to my twin. From the corner of my eye I saw Edward look down... What the..?

"So this is our family, Lissa, Zoey and Bella and Christian, Stark and Mason" Abe told the Cullens.

Everyone started chatting to each other, and all gathered in groups. Esme and Carlisle were chatting to Janine and Abe. Alice, Rosalie and Zoey and Lissa were all talking about shopping (of course) and Mason, Christian and Stark were having manly conversations with Emmett and Jasper. The only two who weren't talking was Edward and I. We both looked at each other briefly and I looked away.

_What?_

I felt...weird. Like, if I were Human my heart would be racing and I'd be blushing scarlet red! I quickly stood up and without a backward glance, raced upstairs. I entered my room and fell down on my 'prop bed' with a loud sigh. I stared up at the ceiling as I tried to compose my thoughts. I could only think of questions I could _not _answer.

_Who _exactly_ was he?_

_Why would he stare at me?_

_Why did _I _stare at _him?

_And why did I feel some, weird electricity passing through us. _

I remember Zoey explaining it once. What she felt with Stark was the same way. (as was it with the rest of the family) but... did that mean...?

Surely not.

There was _no _way I was falling for Edward Cullen!

_Or was I?_


	3. AN

**A/N Sorry guys!**

**Anyway, just wanted to add, that I made a **_**few**_** (okay a bit more) mistakes in the first 2 chapters! I'll try better next time, promise!**

**Anyways...anyone care to share some ideas? REVIEW PLEASE.**

**Thanks!**

**xxErinCullenxx**


	4. Damn Swearing

After all the Cullens left, along with hugs from each other, and that weird electricity between me and Edward, we all went hunting.

"So, Bella. What did you think of Edward?" Zoey whispered to me, so low that the others wouldn't hear and no human could possibly ever hear it.

I had just drained a mountain lion (My favourite) and turned to look at her.

"Yeah he's alright. So are the rest of them. Why'd you ask?" I played innocent.

"Come on, Bella! I saw the way you were looking at each other! Don't play innocent with me!" She glared at me playfully. Even though I knew she was only kidding, the anger took over me.

"Yes _Zoey. _I can look at people right? You did! What's wrong with that? Stop saying stuff that's all bullshhh- Crap." I hissed at her. I managed to change the last part since Janine told me I needed to cut down on the cursing. Zoey looked shocked at my sudden outburst. _Good_. She was starting to pi- annoy me.

"Sorry Bells" she looked down and I felt guilty for making her upset.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Just don't f*cking do it again ok?" I smiled at her. And then...Janine came round from the tree. "I caught the last part of that conversation. No swearing! You're grounded for a week." Then she left to find Abe.

DAMN SWEARING TO THE FIERY PITS OF HELL!

I heard Zoey snicker and mumble to herself "Payback" I wasn't supposed to hear but I did. Then I leapt at her playfully and we both fell to the ground with a loud crash. Then she screamed. _What? _I panicked. Did I hurt her? I didn't mean to! Then she screamed "OH MY GOSH! YOU GOT MUD ON MY DRESS! YOU ARE SO GOING TO PAY, ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!" Typical Zoey! And oooh scary! She used the full name! I stood up and ran away laughing before she could get me.

When she finally caught up we play-fighted till Abe and Janine came and told us off and grounded Zoey as well. I stuck my tongue out at her. "Mature, Swan, real mature." She told me.

When we got home me and Zoey were sent to our rooms, well, we tried the full on vampire-pout but this time, she didn't crack. So here I am watching the plain old forest from my bedroom balcony. I sighed and remembered back to the day I was changed. 1902- I was with my fiancée at the time, since I was forced to marry at a young age, by my stupid father! And we had just been out on a 'set-up date' (by my father also) he walked me to my very rare car **(Picture on profile). **But I suppose, my father was rich. As we were walking, we were...attacked. These guys just jumped out and grabbed George (My fiancé) by the throat. I screamed, but before any sound could escape me, one of the other men covered my mouth and told me to 'Shut up' George didn't fight much he let them drag him away to the alley, where as I was a different story. I tried kicking; screaming and they had to use more than two men to get me away quietly.

When I saw George he was all beaten up, I mean _literally. _His eye was starting to go black, where he'd been punched. He cuts on his forehead and I could see his nose and mouth were bleeding too. They pushed us against the wall of the alley and asked for our money. They took my purse, and searched George's jacket.

"Hey, William. Think this one might be some good to us?" I heard the guy with the moustache and sleeked back hair asked 'William' as he pointed at me. I heard my breath catch in my throat.

"Hmm... you might be right John." William, he was blonde and had a beard, as he stepped towards me and looked me over. I felt ill. "Okay boys. Let's go. Paul, grab the girl. Henry, deal with the...man" as Paul grabbed me and dragged me away from the scene. I heard banging and blood-curling screams from George.

"GEORGE!" I tried to call out to him. No answer. "George?" This time my breath caught and I started sobbing. The guy set me down and pushed me in the back of his car and tied something- a tie? Round my mouth. We drove and drove till we reached some house that was in the middle of a small forest. _Great._ When I got out of the car I tried to run, I tried screaming but one of the men –Henry- Back handed my face so hard it knocked me on the ground. I felt him kick me in my belly- once, twice and a third time.

"Henry! Don't let your anger get the best of you! We could use her! Don't kill her – yet!" But it was too late he had booted my head so hard I felt the blackness come over me.

And I welcomed it.

They left me there to die. Didn't even bother moving me. Nice. I wasn't dead, well yet. I could tell I was slowly drifting. I felt blood. Blood all around me, like I was lying in a puddle full of it. I cried till I thought I died till I heard someone.

That was when Abe and Janine found me, and rescued me. I stayed with them and helped them build a family. When Abe returned with Mason one night, it shocked me. I didn't even think he'd return to me. I'd thought he'd be human and well. But he was dying too. Slowly and I didn't realise. When I thought I was dead, he tried suicide, since we were very close and neither Abe nor Janine would let that happen. I'm thankful to them for that more than my own life. I know it's selfish, but they brought him back to me.

When I finally brought myself back to the present the sun had risen over on my balcony and I could she my skin glitter like diamonds. I sighed and turned to walk in and change to get ready for...School.


	5. AN - Sorry

**A/N (please don't kill me!)**

**Hi guys! Sorry for another A/N... but I need your opinion.**

**For the next chapter should I do EPOV of when they first met? Or should I carry on doing BPOV?**

**That's all!**

**Review please **** pretty please with an Edward on top **** (I know, I'm weird like that)**

**xxErinCullenxx**


	6. Falling? EPOV

**Sorry it's short!xx**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

EPOV

The new coven had just moved to forks and Carlisle and Esme _insist _that we meet them. We were all running through the forest, me at the front of course; being the fastest. When we saw the house in the distance, with our brilliant eye-sight, it looked quite nice **(A/N remember it's on my profile). ** Carlisle knocked on the door, to be polite and almost straight away, a man –who looked around his early 30's- opened the door.

"Hello. I'm Abe and this is my wife, Janine, and our beautiful home" He gestured towards a woman who looked Esme's age. Carlisle shook his hand and Esme and Janine hugged.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme, and our Family"

"Oh, yes, yes. Please come in" We all walked in the hugely made living room where sat, five younger vampires. Strange...I thought they adopted six? I shrugged it off for the moment and met everyone. After many minutes, Esme mentioned about the sixth vampire she thought they had. My head shot up, interested in the conversation also.

_Ah, Bella._

Esme's thoughts caught my attention, that they did in fact have another daughter. I thought they did since there was the odd male out in the room. His name was Mason.

"Bella" Janine called out as if she was talking normally in a conversation, but of course 'Bella' could hear. We all heard her slow footsteps upstairs as if she didn't want to come down yet. Suddenly she walked down the spiral staircase, where her lace-up boots, then her long pale sexy legs.

_WAIT WHAT?_

Did I really just think sexy? Okay I've never felt like that toward any women before. I'm a gentleman. Anyway so then her short white frilly skirt, followed by a brown belt and jean top. She had long brown wavy hair to her waist **(Picture on profile)**, and when she was fully down the stairs...

_She was beautiful._

I never thought like this for women, not even Tanya.

_Shudder_

God she annoys me. Always so clingy...

_Not that I'd mind if Bella was clingy..._

Where did _that_ come from? I then felt Emmett elbow me lightly in the ribs. I looked over at him and he winked. Only then did I realise my mouth was wide open and I was probably drooling too. I quickly closed it and wiped my mouth with my hand. The gorgeous girl- Bella, walked over to _Mason_ – I suddenly didn't like him so much-

Janine introduced her to everyone when she reached me...it was a bit different.

"And, Bella meet Edward" We looked at each other and this electricity passed through us. She looked away and mumbled a "Hello" Sounding quite bored. When she sat down next to Mason, he slid his arm round her shoulder and I looked down.

Why did I feel this way? I never had done before? Why now? Why _her_?

When everyone got into groups and started talking, Bella looked at me again and I stared back. I was getting lost in those butterscotch colour eyes of hers till she stood up and left to go upstairs.

We stayed for a bit longer, the whole time, I wanted to go up and see Bella. When we left I ran up to room and fell down on my black leather couch.

Why did I like her?

Why did I think she was beautiful, I didn't even know her?

Why the electricity?

Why-Why someone who's taken already?

All these questions I could not answer but I needed them to be! Though that third question, I remember Carlisle and Esme explaining their love for each other...

There was _no_ way was I falling for Bella Swan!

_Or was I?_


	7. School

**Hi Guys. It's back to BPOV! Oh and pleeeease give me reviews?**

**Me: I own everything!**

**SM: No...I own the Twilight Characters.**

**Me: No! Edwards mine!**

**Edward: No, I'm Bella's and Stephanie's**

**Me: Fine. I don't own anything. THERE I SAID IT!**

BPOV

I dressed simple for school, in a t-shirt and patterned skirt. I threw on a short jean-jacket and put my boots on, and grabbed my school bag.

We were all driving to school, impossibly fast as usual, me in my bright blue mustang **(Picture on profile) **with Mason in the passenger seat. In the back were Lissa and Christian. Zoey and Stark were in Zoey's Ford GT40 **(Picture on profile)**. Of course we were going to attract attention. Great. We all parked in the car park, ignoring the stares we were getting. I stood out of the car and almost every boy was staring at me, mouths wide open. I swear I heard a growl, or two. I knew one was Mason (Being the over protective brother) but the other one was distant as if it were coming from the Cullens...

We walked into the Reception and other to the main desk, where the receptionist- Mrs Cope (it's on her badge) was staring at Mason. I coughed loudly, to get her attention, her head snapped up to look at me.

"Our schedules?" I asked, maybe a _bit _too harshly. I didn't like people looking at my brother, just like he hated people looking at me.

"O-of course" She handed us all our schedules, eyeing the boys the whole time. I heard Zoey and Lissa hiss quietly under their breath. I snatched mine away and stomped away, out of the door. I was walking toward my first class room staring at my map, even though I had it memorised, I was just ignoring the young males stares. Gosh the annoy me!

Then I walked straight into someone. If it were human, I would have hurt them or knocked them over but they seemed fine. "Sorry" I mumble and looked up to meet the beautiful eyes of _the _Edward Cullen.

_Wait...'The'?_

"It's no problem" He replied smiling at me with a crooked smile. I felt like a complete idiot just staring at him. I quickly composed myself, and smiled sweetly at him, and now it was him staring at me.

_Ha._

I stepped around him and started to walk to English, along with the lustful gazes of boys and jealous looks from girls. I could also feel Edwards stare burning in my back as I walked away. I thought I'd tease him a bit and swivelled my hips as I walked, not realising other boys were looking at me too, and they were literally panting now.

_Ew._

I walked up to Mr. Mason's desk and gave him the slip he had to fill in. I noticed him staring at me like all the other males had done. Pervert much? I waited and waited and then coughed to catch his attention after five full minutes of that. A few people in the class snickered, the others were still staring. He told me to take a seat at the back next to a blonde haired boy with blue eyes. I sat down and sank down into the chair. "H-hi, I'm M-Mike, Mike Newton" he told me.

"It's nice to meet you Mike" I knew he was going to be annoying like some of the other boys, so I gave him a full grin, showing all my teeth, hoping to scare him. But...instead he just kept staring and blinking rapidly. I heard his heartbeat pick up. In fear? Or god, please no...attraction?

Grr.

I turned my attention to the front of the class and the rest of the day went pretty much the same. Though lunch was pretty interesting. We sat with the Cullens and then a snobby girl, called Lauren came over. "Oh joy" Rose said quietly.

"So, you lot are the new kids?" She asked in a _really _nasally voice and pointed to us.

"Yeah, got a problem with that?" Zoey asked harshly. Couldn't say I blamed her...

"And you're the one the boys keep talking about?" she jabbed her finger right by my face.

"Why, Lauren? Upset you don't have the attention on your for one day?" I hissed at her, giving her the best glare I could. She stomped her foot on the floor and turned around and half-walked, half-ran back to her table.

"Nice, Bells. No one usually puts high-school-queen in her place" Emmett said, rolling his eyes at the last part. I smiled smugly and fell back in my chair while Edward stared at me.

And I stared back.

When we all made our way back to the car, I found Edward waiting for me. Oh gosh...I felt nervous. "Hey, what's up?" I asked him, kindly. Edward seemed...embarrassed? or nervous about something. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Um...Well-uh..." He started but looked down.

"Hey, spit it out" I told him.

"Bellawouldyouliketogoonadatewithmeplease?" He said real quick.

"Come again?" He took a deep breath and asked again.

"Bella, would you like to go on a date with me please?" he looked up at me through his eyelashes.

_Edward Cullen was asking me out on a date!_

I'm sure my smile was so big; if I were human it would hurt my face.

"Yes!"


	8. AN Sorry Again!

**A/N Sorry!**

**I just need reviews on whether I should do my chapter 'School' in EPOV?**

**Please let me know?**

**Review please **

**LOVE YOU ALL, YOU'RE ALL AMAZING!**

**xxErinCullenxx**


	9. School EPOV

**Hi guys, I'm back. Sorry for the 'little' wait.**

**Remember, I do not own anything **

EPOV

I quickly put on a casual, light-beige jumper and pair of jeans, trying not to think of Bella.

_My Bella_

NO! Edward...not your Bella... The thought saddened me. I shook my head and ran quickly downstairs, thinking how I would see Bella today.

I jumped in my Volvo where everyone was waiting for me, and I drove out of the house at the usual over 80mph. We reached the school before Bella and her family arrived, so we parked in the normal spot. When a bright blue Mustang and red Ford GT40 pulled in almost the whole school was staring. I heard Emmett and Rosalie whistle at the car choices, since Emmett likes cars, but no way near as Rose.

They pulled up near us, and Bella stepped out of the driver's side of the Mustang, and out came Mason from the passenger seat, but I couldn't care less about him right now.

_Bella looked stunning!_

She was wearing a t-shirt tied-up, with a jean jacket and short-patterned skirt with black boots **(Profile!) **I felt a little...um... Emmett would call it, turned on? The way she just simply stepped out of a sports car wearing casual clothes...nice casual clothes...or the way the wind blew her hair all around her.

_Okay...Enough._

I needed to stay calm for now so I just smiled at them and turned to chat with Alice. I didn't want to turn away from the angel, but it was probably for the best right now. But when I noticed _every _boy in the lot ogling _my _Bella, I growled. No one noticed, still to interested with the _new kids._ I also noticed Mason growl too, great, over-protective boyfriend. They all walked over the office, Bella in lead; as if she was the leader of their group.

_Hot._

Wow. I don't think I've _ever _used the word before, only in the context of temperature. I eavesdropped on their conversation with Ms. Cope, noticing how she was staring at Mason, like she does with me. Bella seemed annoyed at this and growled quietly and asked her a question harshly. Great, so they are a couple. Now I felt depressed.

I turned to walk to English with my family staring curiously after me. As I was walking I noticed Bella, looking down at her map. I knew she probably had it memorised by now, but she was just ignoring the stares of the boys. Can't say I blame her.

_Wow. She is Hot! I wonder if I should ask her out? _Mike Newton's thoughts interrupted me.

_Gosh I hate him, even more now, if possible!_

What I wouldn't give to read Bella's mind right now.

Bella didn't seem to realise I was right in front of her and she bumped straight into me. The electricity seemed even more powerful when we touched. I liked that. A lot.

"Sorry" She mumbled quietly and looked up to meet my eyes.

_Oh my, her eyes._

I could get lost in those golden eyes of hers all day!

"It's no problem" I smiled at her, the famous Cullen smile. Wait...was I trying to flirt?

_I hope its working. _

It must have worked since she just kept staring at me, till she smiled back at me, a flirtatious smile back at me. Wow, we kept flirting with each other, did that mean anything? But also her smile was breathtaking and I lost any form of words. I stared at her now. She looked amused for a minute, and then she stepped around me and walked into her English class. _My _English class. _Our _English class. As she walked she swivelled her hips a little making all of the boys, myself included, stare at her, mouths open, drooling. I followed her in and took my seat next to Emmett. I noticed the teacher staring dazedly at Bella, and she seemed to know also. If a vampire could be sick, she would be now. She looked ill! I could almost her thoughts from here. Almost. I bet she was thinking 'Pervert' of some sort?

And to make her day (Sarcasm there) she was told to sit next to Mike. She sat down, gracefully and is thoughts were not coherent anymore.

"H-hi, I'm M-Mike, Mike Newton"

"Hi Mike" Bella gave him a full smile showing all of her teeth, hoping to scare him. I heard Emmett cough to hide a laugh. I would of if I hadn't been staring at the gorgeous smile.

When we all headed to lunch, Bella and the rest sat with us. Then...Lauren came over.

"Oh joy" Rose whispered.

"So, you lot are the new kids?" Lauren asked in a _really _nasally voice and pointed to Bella's family. I bit back a growl. "Yeah, you got a problem with that?" Zoey asked harshly. Good.

"And you're the one the boys keep talking about?" she jabbed her finger right in Bella's face, ignoring Zoey. Now I was angry.

"Why, Lauren? Upset you don't have the attention on your for one day?" Bella hissed at her, glaring. Her glare was pretty scary and sent shivers up all of our spine and Lauren's heartbeat picked up in fear. She put on a brave face, stomped her foot and walked away.

All through Music, I didn't think about the piano, like usual. I was thinking about asking Bella on a date? How should I ask her? Where should I take her? At the end of English I went and stood by Bella's Car. I'm sure I heard through Lissa's mind today that Mason was Bella's brother? I hoped so.

When Bella walked over, the nerves won the best of me. "Hey, what's up?" She asked kindly, but somewhat surprised that I was here.

"Um...well-uh..." I couldn't talk correctly. Wow I was nervous. Would she say no?

"Hey, spit it out" she told me. Ok here goes nothing.

"Bellawouldyouliketogoonadatewithmeplease?" I asked quickly.

"Come again?"

I took a deep breath and asked slower this time. "Bella, would you like to go on a date with me, please?" I waited nervously to see what she would say while I stared at the floor.

"Yes!" I looked up to see her smiling hugely and I'm sure mine was the same.

_I am the happiest man on earth right now._


	10. Texts

**Sorry it's been a few days...I hope this chapter can make up for it? **

**I don't own anything **

**Except Edward**

**Edward: No...You don't.**

**Me: Damn it!**

BPOV

I walked in the front door, and walked into the living with the biggest smile on my face. My family looked at me curiously.

"Oh honey! There's a boy?" Janine asked me.

"How did you guess mom?" **(A/N I know I'm British and I use American words sometimes...I've read too much Twilight and American books) **

"Tell me everything!" Lissa and Zoey asked in Unison while Stark...

"If he hurts my lil' sis..." He didn't finish his threat, but flexed his muscles instead. I rolled my eyes when Christian nodded his head in agreement. Mason got up and walked over to me and hugged me. "Are you sure? I don't want you hurt again. I care about you, you know? And if he does hurt you...I'll kick his ass" He whispered in my ear. I felt like I wanted to cry. I loved my brother so much and he was so kind to me and vice-versa.

I hugged him tightly back "Yeah. I'm sure" He took my hand and lead to the couch.

"So who is it?" Abe asked me in his fatherly voice. I rolled my eyes, and then looked down.

"Edward Cullen" I said so quietly I'm not sure if the heard me.

"Huh? We didn't catch that?" Christian asked.

"Edward Cullen" I said a bit clearer.

"Aw!" came from the girls, including Janine. The boys nodded their head in approval. But...I knew that they'd still kick his ass, if he was to hurt me.

**EPOV**

I walked into home smiling like an idiot, and of course they noticed.

"Gasp! Eddie's smiling!" Emmett shouted at the top of his lungs. Rosalie turned at hit up the head.

"Oh, Edward! A girl?" Esme asked smiling too.

"How did you...?" I tried to ask but got cut off by Emmett grabbing me in a manly hug.

"Congrats bro!" He shouted. I patted his back awkwardly. When I managed to break free, I excused myself from the room. I walked up to my room, and lay down on my black leather couch.

My thoughts took an interesting turn, to Bella. The way here name sounded was lovely. Bella, in Italian was beautiful, which she truly was. The way her lush brown locks framed her face. Or the way her fashionable clothes hugged her body. Or even her eyes. Those beautiful eyes, the gates to her soul where I could almost see her thoughts, defiantly clearer than the ones in her head, that I could not hear.

_Frustrating_

I wondered what colour her eyes were when she was human. I doubt they were blue, since you usually were blonde to have blue eyes. Maybe they were a lovely shade of brown? Or maybe emerald green, like mine were?

I liked that more than I should. The fact that we could have similarities was amazing. Well, I'd find out about that on our date.

I'd decided to take Bella to a small meadow up by the mountains with a small lake. One day Esme got bored and decided to built a cute little bridge over the water. I thought it would be quite perfect really. I hoped she would like it. She didn't seem like the type who loved to be showered in gifts, but if that were the case, I would have bought her _everything_. Realization dawned on me, as I noticed Bella didn't know when or what we were doing. I remember Alice giving me her number, since she had it. I grabbed my phone and texted her:

**Hi Bella.**

**I'd like to pick you up for our date at 7:00pm on Friday.**

**Is that ok? It's a surprise where we're going.**

**Thanks, hope you'll like it.**

**-Edward C. Xxx**

I kept my phone in my hands, secretly hoping that she'd text back, and almost immediately, she did.

**Hey Edward.**

**Yeah that's fine by me **

**I'd ask if I should dress casual, but I'm sure Lissa and Zoey**

**Will chose my outfit anyway, Ha.**

**I'm sure I'll like what you chose Edward. Thanks.**

**-Bella S. Xxx**

I hugged my phone to my chest, like a teenage girl would (If Emmett ever saw me now, he'd never let me live this down) and kept reading her message over and over. I couldn't wait till our date, I was so excited. And suddenly, 4 days wouldn't come quick enough.

**BPOV**

I ran up to my room and opened my glass doors. I stepped out onto the balcony and looked over the swimming pool and garden. I sighed happily, and started to think about Edward. His messy bronze/copper coloured hair, his sharp but _extraordinary_ beautiful looks. His sexy looking crooked smile and his golden gates to his soul (that's his eyes) I could stare into them all day. I was taking guesses for his human eye colour.

I'd come up with green, since it seemed like it suited him the most, and other colours just didn't fit his hair colour...

I couldn't even put into words, how excited I was when Edward asked me on a date.

I hardly know him, but I'm sure that would change on our date.

_Or date!_

I swear I just squealed like a teenage girl instead of a 106 year old sparkly vampire. But I have to admit, I look pretty good for 106. Ha, Imagine if that would come up in a conversation with a human. "So if your 106, how come you look so good?"

"Oh, there's this facial cream...it's amazing!" Yeah like they'd buy that! Gosh, my humour is so terrible that I found that funny...

My stupid thoughts were cut off by the sound of my phone buzzing inside my room. I turned and unlocked it and stared at the message.

**Hi Bella.**

**I'd like to pick you up for our date at 7:00pm on Friday.**

**Is that ok? It's a surprise where we're going.**

**Thanks, hope you'll like it.**

**-Edward C. Xxx**

Again, I squealed. I'm sure they could hear me downstairs but I really couldn't care at the moment. I quickly replied, not making him wait any longer.

**Hey Edward.**

**Yeah that's fine by me **

**I'd ask if I should dress casual, but I'm sure Lissa and Zoey**

**Will chose my outfit anyway, Ha.**

**I'm sure I'll like what you chose Edward. Thanks.**

**-Bella S. Xxx**

I started to think about where he'd be taking me. Obviously not a restaurant...since we don't eat, but maybe a private park maybe? There's not really much in forks, but I'm sure he'd come up with something nice.

**LPOV**

YAY! Bells got a date! I really was not expecting that... but I'm so happy for her! Ohhhh... What should she wear? Maybe I should call Edward and ask were their going, since I'm sure it's a surprise, since I heard Bella read his text aloud.

I quickly picked up my phone and dialled his number.

(Edward: _Italics _Lissa: Normal)

"_Hello?"_

"Hi, Eddie!" I heard him growl on the other end. "Sorry"

"_It's okay. Now why'd you call Liss?" _

"You know your date? Well I heard it was a surprise?" I whispered

"_Um... Yes?"_

"Where are you going? I need to know what to dress her in? Casual or Flashy?" I heard him laugh on the other end.

"_We're going to a small meadow and pond" He said quietly._

"Okay! Bye!" and I hung up.

Okay... I think I have her outfit planned. I smiled to myself and called out to Zoey to help me.


	11. AN - Please read

**A/N Sorry.**

**I know you must be thinking I'm obsessed with these but I need to tell you:**

**Sorry I haven't been updating as often as usual, I've been quite busy with school. But next week I have a week off...I promise to make it up to you then with many chapters!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**

**And review pretty please **

**xxErinCullenxx**


	12. Date Night

BPOV

DATE NIGHT! I was so excited! I was bouncing up and down on the couch because I was just so...hyper.

_Vampires can't get hyper...duh_

There's a first for everything. Stark put a hand on my shoulder to hold me still while Christian held his hand over my mouth to stop my squeals and giggles.

"Someone _please _make her stop?" Stark muttered and shook his head. I was about to make a snarky comment back when Zoey and Lissa came down stairs with evil grins on their faces.

_Oh no._

Before I could even blink, I was upstairs in Lissa's make-up room. Yes, she had a make-up room; she had so much of the stuff...

I looked at my reflection as the girls got started on my make-up. I didn't wear too much, which I was thankful for, just a little blush, mascara and a light pink lip gloss. After they finished, they moved onto my haystack that was my hair. After they finished with _that _it was in small elegant curls.

"Time for the dress!" Lissa exclaimed, jumping up and down clapping. I swear she was almost as excited as I was.

_Almost._

They both pushed me into the on-suit for me to change. I exited the bathroom and looked in the mirror to see what the girls had created of me. I wore a small blue casual dress rimmed black at the edges, a silver belt and a pair of blue heels **(Outfit on Profile)**.

"Wow, guy's thank you" I turned around and hugged the best sisters ever!

"Now go drop them jaws!" Zoey practically screamed. I usually hated dressing up; I'd lie around the house in a pair of leggings, combat boots and my khaki t-shirt with "Army" printed on it. I walked down the stairs and saw everyone waiting for me in the living room. Lissa's blonde curls bouncing as she jumped up and down.

"Wow! Bells, if I weren't with Zoey, I'd so date you right now. You look _hot!"_ Stark shouted followed b a smack at the back of his head by Zoey.

"Honey you look great!" Janine kissed my cheek while Abe nodded in approval.

"I agree with stark..." Christian started off, but also got hit by Lissa. I smirked at my brothers and was about to say something flirty to annoy my sisters for a joke. They know I love them really. But before I could, we all heard the car pull up on the drive.

Okay...bye excitement, hello nerves. I think I started vampire-hyperventilating, if possible.

_Breathe, Isabella, breathe..._

_Knock, Knock, Knock._

To say I walked slowly was an underestimate. I took deliberate slow time also to unlock the door and soon enough, Zoey got fed up and ran over and swung it open.

_Wow._

He looked incredible in his grey jumper, navy blazer and grey/black slacks **(Outfit he wears at end of new moon, if it helps it's on my profile) **I felt a little smug when I realized he was staring at me too, with his mouth open. Neither of us said anything for a while, just stared at each other dazzlingly.

"Hello Edward, dear. It's nice to see you again" Janine decided to speak with a small smug but happy smile on her face. Edward cleared his throat and spoke back to her without taking his eyes off mine.

"Hello, Janine, Abe. It's nice to see you both again, too. Hello Bella" The last part he almost murmured...lovingly? My dead heart felt like it would explode with happiness. He picked up my hand and lent in and kissed my knuckled without looking away from my eyes. When he let our hand drop, still intertwined, I felt a tingling sensation on my hand where he had kissed.

"Ready to go?" I asked after controlling myself.

"Yeah" He smiled crookedly at me and I felt my breath get caught in my throat. I closed the door behind us, and walked with him to his precious Volvo, hand in hand.

EPOV (Before he picked Bella up)

I was so excited for mine and Bella's date tonight. Jasper was trying to calm me down, but having no success, instead he just ended up as excited as I was. And (Damn I say it...) Alice helped me pick out an outfit to make me look... "Hot" she called it. I dressed in a simple grey jumper with grey/black slacks with a navy blazer. When it was 6:45 I left to drive to Bella's, and managed to get there on time. I suddenly seemed nervous. Would she not like the meadow? Or the lake? Did she really like me? What if she doesn't when I tell her about me?

I walked up the drive and past the front pool, and knocked on the large wooden door. I heard the lock, slowly being unlocked, then taken by surprise it swung open fast. And gosh... did she look gorgeous... and sexy.

She wore a small blue and black dress with a silver belt and light make-up. Her brown hair now in elegant curls.

_Stunning. Beautiful. Gorgeous. Sexy..._

Me and Bella both stared at each other for...well to say a while was an underestimate, for a vampire anyway. We broke out of the trance when her adoptive mother Janine spoke. I replied politely and bid everyone a Hello. I kissed Bella's knuckled noticing how soft her skin was, and especially the feel of it on my lips. We both seemed out of it until Bella mentioned leaving. And I lead her to my Volvo, to drive to our date.

BPOV

We drove out of town, while listening to the soft music of Claire de Lune, while we asked each other simple questions.

"What's your favourite colour?" I asked him.

"Hmm...Brown. You?"

"Brown? Seriously?" I asked, instead of answering his question.

"Sure. Your hair's brown" Gosh, if I were human I'd be as red as a tomato right now. But that is so sweet! "What's _your_ favourite colour?"

"Oh right, sorry, Blue... or Orange"

"Human eye colour?"

"Brown"

"Green" BINGO! I guessed right.

"Full name?"

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen"

"Isabella Marie Swan"

"Age?"

"106"

"109" I smiled at that. Our ages were similar.

"Um... favourite music?"

"Claire de Lune. Debussy. You?"

"Paramore" I grinned at that. Then we both laughed. I felt at ease around Edward. He was kind, sweet...

"We're here. But we're going to need to run for a bit" I smiled.

"Fine by me" I loved running, it was like a rush. Flying. It was incredible, like I remember my first hunt. I wanted to keep running, not eat.

After we ran for a bit, he told me stop, even though we had reached nowhere in particular. I wondered where we were going. He placed his hand over my eyes, to block me from seeing anything, but the electricity sparked high when we touched. He told me take a few steps and I obliged, then I heard the small sounds of birds, frogs, fish...and water running? I also caught the smell of flowers...and lots of them.

"Okay..." He removed his hands from my face to reveal the most beautiful sight _ever_. There was a lovely large meadow, full of purple, white and yellow flowers, twinkling lights (obviously set up) around every tree surrounding the meadow. To the right was a large lake with a romantic style bridge crossing the lake, which also had twinkling lights wrapped around the bars **(sorry no picture for my meadow, just didn't have one that fit...so just imagine, 'k?) **

"Do you like it?" Edward asked nervously. Instead I jumped up, surprising us both and enveloped us in a hug.

"No...I love it" I mumbled into the skin of his neck. I felt him kiss the top of my head, and I already felt as through this was lot more than a first date...

_Not that I didn't mind._

Shut up.

When he set me down we walked over the bridge, and sat down on the grass for a while, asking questions. When we knew a bit about each other, we finally moved onto our past.

"I was 17, when I was changed. I wasn't interested in girls or marriage at the time, just doing my country its duty. War. I'd dreamed of it. But my parents, Elizabeth and Edward, had recently both died of the Spanish Influenza. In 1918 I also discovered I had it- I was dying, like my parents, but Carlisle _saved_ me. After about 10 years...I g-got bored with our lifestyle and tried..._humans_"-He shuddered-"I would only kill murderers...never the innocent. After a while, I began to see the monster I'd become and went back to Carlisle and Esme. They welcomed me back with open arms. It was more than I deserved" He looked down guiltily. I rubbed soothing circles on his back, and almost instantly he relaxed.

"We've all been through the..._human_, stage right? I have." Then I looked down.

"Hey, it's okay. Take your time" He told me, concerned for me. I took a deep breath and started my story. Right from the beginning...


	13. Sharing stories and Realization

"I was 16, when I was changed by Abe. But how I'd been changed...well me and my fiancé George...we were attacked one night. These men thought it would be f_unny_ to kill h-him..." I was sobbing already. _George._ "They took me away with them...thought I'd be useful... use me for prostitution" I shuddered and Edward growled "I wasn't having that... I tried kicking, screaming...everything, but no one could hear me from the lonely house full of already impure women. I didn't want to become one of them, but I was so much struggle for them, one of the men... Henry...I remember him clearly. He beat me, making me shut up. They left me outside to die, bleeding and all... when Abe found me.

"I got my revenge on the men. Not only for me, but for those innocent girls also. I dressed in a way they thought was _appropriate _for them. A short red dress, only wore by tarts and prostitutes. I showed up at the large house, apartment- same thing. The new _staff_ they hired, Men who were willing, I'd never know why, let me easily. But when the Henry and the men who found me came downstairs, their faces were priceless" I laughed without humour. "Shock...Fear...I smiled sweetly at them and told them they shouldn't have done what they did to me. That was the first time I tried human blood... I made it, well to say slow and painful would be an underestimate. But they deserved it."

"I totally agree. It's okay to have human blood at some point... I did. But I only went for murderers and rapists" He smiled sadly at me.

"Then I met James a few years after...ah James. He was the one who I thought was my mate. He broke my heart, more painful than my transformation. And that's saying something. I walked in on him and a woman named Victoria. It broke me. He tried to win me back, but I refused..." I started dry-sobbing now, and Edward pulled me into a hug and let me sob tearlessly onto his jacket. His scent immediately wrapped around me in comfort.

"P-promise me? Promise me, you'll n-never hurt m-me?" I asked him.

"I promise" He pulled back a little to look me in the eye. His eyes left mine for a second only to look at my lips and back up to my eyes. I noticed him slowly moving forward. I reacted immediately and moved forward too to meet him halfway. Our lips touch softly and the electricity picked up. He pressed his lips more firmly to mine as our lips moved in perfect sync.

After what seemed like hours we both finally pulled back and gazed into each other's eyes.

"Wow" I breathed.

"Wow, Indeed" he agreed smiling crookedly at me. "We should probably get going, it's late" He told me. We raced back to the car hand in hand. He dropped me off with a peck on the lips, both cheeks and knuckles.

I walked inside, closed the door behind me and lent against it, closing my eyes and smiling.

"How'd it go?" Zoey and Lissa asked in unison, but I just ignored them, walking straight up to my room, smile still on my face. I fell down on my bed and stared up at my ceiling, seeing every detail of it. I sighed

"I think I'm in love with Edward Cullen"

EPOV

I drove home incomplete bliss and happiness. Bella trusted me enough to open up to me. Her story was quite shocking... and had her heart broken a few times. I promised myself and her, that I'd never break her heart.

I hated this James guy. Who on earth...who wasn't insane...would cheat on the most beautiful create there is on this planet? Crazy...

My lips still felt a tingly feeling. Almost as I could still feel her lips on mine. That kiss... It meant everything to me. I'd never kissed a girl before, but it was amazing!

The way her bottom lip fit perfectly with my lips, like a missing piece of a puzzle. She tasted so sweet...like lavender... mouth-watering, but not in a 'wow, I'm going to drink you're blood now!' way. If you get that?

I pulled into the driveway, and walked in, only to be harassed by Alice.

"Tell me everything! How did it go? Did she like it? Did you kiss? What did you talk about?" She rambled on, but no longer was I listening. In my blissful daze, I walked up to my room to relive tonight again. I picked up my phone and sat down on my couch.

**Thank you for a lovely time.**

**Maybe we could go out some other time?**

**Bella. I really do like you...**

**See you at school**

**Love, Edward xoxo**

I put my phone down, and turned my stereo on as the peaceful sound of Clair de Lune filled the room.

I laid my head on the back of the couch and my imagination took its turn to Bella.

Bella, on the first day we met.

Bella, on the first day of school.

Bella, on tonight's date, in that beautiful blue dress that hugged her body...

Bella, in a long white, silk gown walking towards me with Abe on her arm...

_WHAT!?_

Did I seriously just think what I thought I thought? **(A/N I know that sounds confusing, but I get it)**

Me? Marry Bella? No...

I mean, I wasn't even sure if were that close yet. We'd had one date. _One._

But, why did the thought of _marrying _her, excite me so much? I made me...happy.

I'm sure she didn't even feel the same way, right? And that thought saddened me. Gosh, Jasper must be going crazy downstairs with all my mood swings.

Is she my soul mate? The one that's my everything, like Carlisle and Esme, or Jasper and Alice, or _even_ Rosalie and Emmett. I hoped. If I wanted anyone I wanted Bella, she was already my everything.

Suddenly everything changed. It was her! My soul mate! I'd realised I'd do anything for her. Protect her, from everything. Cherish her more than anyone could ever cherish.

I loved her!

I laughed out loud at my sudden realization, I was in pure bliss. Happiness right now. Through Jaspers mind, more happiness than he'd ever felt from me!

I loved her!

It still was quite shocking, but I knew! It truly was her! Had Alice seen this? Is that why she was so happy and always blocking her mind from me? Right now I couldn't care less.

I'm in love with Isabella Swan.


	14. AN Reviews

**Sorry about me taking a while to upload Guys.**

**School work -_-**

**Anyway, I promise you guys I'll start the next chapter as soon as possible – preferably today?**

**But to carry on, I want your guys support? THANK YOU to all of you who have reviewed. You're the ones keeping me writing! **

**But I'd like a few more reviews, pretty please? And I'd also like you to give me some ideas of what I should do next?**

**THANK YOU FANS!**

**Love;**

**xxErinCullenxx**


	15. Protective

**Thanks guys for support, and please remember my last A/N. Thank you again...**

**It's my birthday in 4 days-**

"**Say a birthday wish!"**

**Me: "To own twilight!"**

"**No." **

BPOV

Back to school again, but this time it was a lot more interesting with Edward by my side...

Of course I still had boys following me and asking me out, But Edward just glared at them and they ran of faster than I could reply to their question "Will you go on a date with me?"

Edward seemed to have a problem with Mike Newton at the moment. Not that I minded; I liked that he was protective.

The same rules apply to me I suppose. Lauren and Jessica are my enemies at the moment but thankfully they don't come over when I'm with him.

_I love scaring them._

But, they still harass him in the classes without me, which Edward was changing soon, though. He wanted to change his schedule to be with me all day. How sweet! Maybe at lunch we could sit together...

"Eddie!" The nasally voice of Lauren Mallory brought me to the present. Both me and _Edward _turned around, hands intertwined, as Lauren, Jessica, Aphrodite and Mia made their way over to us.

_The slut gang!_

Edward and I shared a look and I rolled my eyes.

"So Eddie...we was wondering, if you wanted to come to our party over my house Friday? It would be great if you could come..." Aphrodite asked his while running her hands up his chest. Edward went rigid and stared at her in disgust; I did the same, trying to hold in my anger. My anger got the best of me and grabbed her wrist. She turned to look at me with pure hatred in her eyes.

"No, I'm pretty sure he doesn't want to go!" I hissed at her, getting right up in her face.

"Oh, Eddie didn't reply. I bet he's dying to come with us. Aren't you Eddie?" Jessica asked with lust in her eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, but when Lauren took that as a invitation to kiss him, more like try to snog. I lost my temper. Edward looked scared stiff and angry. I grabbed Lauren by the throat and pushed her into the locker to my right.

"Do you mind? You had no right to kiss him! He's my boyfriend not yours!" Lauren looked up at fear evident in her eyes as I clutched at her throat tightly, but not enough to suffocate her.

"Maybe he enjoyed it? Maybe he's tired of you! You're probably cheating on him with all the boys following you around! Who is it, Mike Newton?" Lauren tried to cover up her fear by making a snarky comment back. But when she mention Mike, Jessica got angry at the thought of me cheating with her '_boyfriend' _

Puh-lease! As if I'd touch Mike! If he touched me, I'd shower in bleach for days!

Jessica tried to claw at me, but I saw it coming. Without taking my eyes of Lauren, I pushed Jessica down on the floor and she fell with a thud.

"Touch him again, and I will hurt you. Understood?" I asked tightening my hold making her squirm. She nodded quickly and I let go of her throat. She ran down the corridor with the girls. Probably off to the principal's office to report me!

I turned back to Edward; He was staring at me, wide-eyed, mouth hanging open and...lust? in his eyes?

Before I knew it I was in his arms, his lips at the shell of my ear.

"Do you know how hot you look when you get all protective of me?" He whispered in my ear, sending shivers all through me.

"Glad you think so" I quickly kissed his cheek and led him to the cafeteria. However, half way through lunch, a teacher came over to our table and was told to escort me to the principle. I saw Lauren smiling smugly over on her table. I smiled back, sweet and sickly. Enough to make her shiver.

I was sitting in the office, fiddling with my fingers as I waited for the teacher to come in. I hadn't officially met him yet, but I was going to wiggle my way out of trouble this time, by dazzling the teacher.

"Hello, miss Sw-"He stopped short, only to stare at me.

_Going to work easier than I thought._

"Hello sir" I replied seductively. He blinked a few times then sat down.

"Miss Swan I heard you started a fight in the corridor today?" He asked after staring at me for five minutes straight.

"Yes sir. Sorry sir, it was a mistake" I looked up at him through my eyelashes and he started hyperventilating.

"Very well miss Swan. First warning" _of many._ I thought with humour. "You may leave miss Swan"

I stood up from the uncomfortable plastic chair, and found my family and Edward's waiting outside.

"Damn girl! You get in a car fight, and then you flirt with the teacher to get out of it? Hot!" Emmett almost shouted and Rosalie hit him upside the head. I just smiled at him and turned to give Edward a peck on the lips, but when it got a bit more heated...Stark and Emmett fake coughed to get our attention. I looked away, embarrassed at our own actions, but Edward was smiling so big it looked as though it would hurt his face. If he were human... I drove home with Edward today, in his Volvo so Rosalie took her BMW.

I gave Edward a quick kiss and thanked him for the ride home, and then I ran up to my room. I jumped on my bed and grabbed my guitar from under it. I hadn't written any more music since James, and most of them that I had wrote about him were now ripped up or burnt...

I grabbed a pen and paper, and started to write about my new relationship.

**I am finding out that maybe I was wrong  
that I've fallen down and I can't do this alone**

Stay with me, this is what I need, please?

Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you  
we could sing our own but what would it be without you?

I am nothing now and it's been so long  
since I've heard the sound, the sound of my only hope

I tapped the pen against my lips as I thought of more lines.

**Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you  
we could sing our own but what would it be without you?**

This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
This heart, it beats, beats for only you

This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
My heart is yours

This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
My heart is yours  
(My heart, it beats for you)

This heart, it beats, beats for only you (It beats, beats for only you)  
My heart is yours (My heart is yours)

This heart, it beats, beats for only you (Please don't go now, please don't fade away)  
My heart, my heart is yours (Please don't go now, please don't fade away)

(Please don't go now, please don't fade away) My heart is yours  
(Please don't go now, please don't fade away) My heart is yours  
(Please don't go, please don't fade away)  
(Please don't go now, please don't fade away) My heart is...

I started to play my guitar and started to sing, for the first time in years.

ZPOV

I heard Bella playing her guitar upstairs, and I shared a look with Liss. Bella hadn't played in years. Not since...gulp...James.

I will kill that...!

No swearing...No swearing...No swearing!

Then she started singing. I could tell the song was about Edward. I smiled at that. I think she found her soul mate...

Bella had a beautiful voice. No joke. It was like...WOW!

EPOV

When Bella got all protective today, and almost attacked Lauren...I wasn't angry, I was...turned on?

I suddenly loved it when she got all protective of me, and how she told them to back off. Then she made herself seem innocent to use her extremely good looks on the principle today.

_God, I love her!_

She was so strong... physically and emotionally.

Valentine's Day was coming up soon, and I thought of what I should get her. We still didn't know everything about each other. Did she play any instruments, like I play piano, or sing? I know she was a tad obsessed with Paramore... **(A/N hehe...)**

I considered getting her their CD's but she's probably got them all...

Maybe concert tickets, for their tour?...

**Thanks for waiting the tiny wait guys. **

**Song above= Paramore – My Heart.**


	16. Sorry - AN

**I'm so sorry!**

**I know, I know. I havn't updated for a bit, but its only because it was my birthday recently. **

**I'M OFFICALLY 13!**

**A teenager **** ao I've been kinda busy...**

**I will make it up to you when I write a few more chapters soon.**

**Oh and other reason for being 'late' is the computer has been messing up alot, so I've only been able to get onto Fanfiction with my phone.**

**I know its sad, but I don't have a life, other than Fanfiction. Can anyone relate to that? Or Am I crazy?**

**Anyway so sorry, I'll update soon**

**xxErinCullenxx**


	17. Little Girl, Huh?

**So sorry for the wait guys. But if you're still hanging around, thank you! **

**I don't own anything **

**IMPORTANT: I HAVE CHANGED A FEW THINGS, LIKE IN THE FIRST CHAPTER; I SAID BELLA DIDN'T KNOW HER GIFT. NOW, I'M MAKING IT OUT AS THOUGH SHE DOES KNOW IT, SHE JUST KEEPS IT SECRET. THANK YOU. Read on to find out what it is!**

BPOV

Here me and Edward were, sitting in our crowded school cafeteria, with all the humans gazing- or glaring- at my back and at Edward. We were having another round of questions.

"So do you speak any languages?" He asked me, his eyes shining with curiosity.

"Bien sûr, plus d'un" **(A/N French translation – Of course, more than one)**

"В самом деле? Что это тогда?" He asked me smugly, thinking I wouldn't know. Boy was he wrong. **(Russian translation – Oh really, what's this then?)**

"Russian of course. También puedo hablar español. Und Deutsch. E Italiano. Et utique Latine!"

**(Translations-También puedo hablar español – I can also speak Spanish. Und Deutsch – German. E Italiano- and Italian. Et utique Latine – And of course Latin!)**

He looked impressed at what languages I can speak. Oh but that was only a few. I didn't want to show and tell him I knew them all...

We headed off towards Biology when Edward suddenly stopped. I looked at him curiously, not to mention a bit worried.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked him, eyeing him worriedly.

"Carlisle's here. He says he needs us, all of us?" He frowned.

"Okay?"

"Your family too" He eyed me.

"Okay, I'll get my family you get yours" He nodded once and we both took off in different directions.

I knocked on the door to Mason, Zoey and Christian's class. I looked at the male teacher, and batted my eye-lashes. He seemed shocked for a moment as was everyone (meaning boys) in the class.

"I was wondering if I could take my siblings out of class. I've been sent personally" I gave him one of my flirtatious smiles and he couldn't even create words, so he just nodded and started at me. My siblings stood up and followed me out. When we were out of earshot, they spoke.

"What's up? This defiantly is not just a calm matter. What's happened?" Mason asked me, slipping his arm round my shoulder.

"I don't know myself, we need to speak to Carlisle, Zoey, Christian" – I turned to look at them, and sometimes I swear they could be twins, with the sharp features and jet black hair... "Go out to the parking lot and wait with the others, Mason and I will go get Stark and Lissa" They both nodded, and Mason and I turned and stood in front of their classroom.

"Damn, female teacher... you handle this" I all but pushed Mason into the classroom. I watched as all the girls drooled over him, I felt like going in there and slapping them all...

"Excuse me, miss? Is it alright if I take Stark and Lissa out of your class? Sorry for interrupting" He asked her nicely.

"O-of course Mr. Swan, Vasilissa, Stark you may leave" She stuttered and Stark and Liss followed us out. They pretty much asked the same questions that Zoey and Christian did, and we answered the same.

All of Edward's family were waiting outside and so were Zoey and Christian.

"Carlisle, it's nice to see you again" I smiled politely at him.

"You too, dear. Okay so we all need to go back to our home and talk?" He asked my family. We just nodded and followed them back to their house. I have to admit, It was a very nice, large house. **(Profile!) **We all sat around the Cullen's meeting table, Edward to my left and Mason to my right. Edward held my hand under the table, rubbing soothing circles on it.

"We've had recent news that another coven has come to visit forks. The only problem is they are human drinkers. We don't want anyone in this town hurt or killed, so we will do what we can to protect them. It would be really gratefully if you could help" Carlisle asked from the head of the table.

"Of course, Carlisle. We'd be happy to help" Abe spoke from the other head of the table.

"How many?" I asked.

"Two" Alice chirped in. Zoey and I scoffed.

"Two?" We both asked. I smiled to myself that would be too easy.

"Isabella! No..." Janine warned.

"Fine" I pouted and Edward leaned over and kissed it away.

"Aww!" Came from Lissa, Zoey, Alice, Esme, Janine and...Rosalie? I turned to look at her shocked. She smiled slightly at me.

"I'm beginning to like you" She murmured and I grinned at her.

"So, we've arranged to meet them...well they don't know where coming. Alice's visions say they will pass through the clearing, and we are going to make it there on time, to discuss with them" Carlisle added, though he had a brilliant smile on his face. Probably the fact that his son had found...well, me.

My family nodded, and said our goodbyes. Mine and Edwards was a bit more... private? After a long passionate kiss with Edward, that still sent shocks through my vampire body, my family and I left. And suddenly I couldn't wait till tomorrow, maybe get in a little fight... Maybe use my gift? They won't know what hit them!

All night, I ended up playing chess a few times with my family. Me being a genius, won every time. Ha.

I was no preparing to go meet the new vampires. I shouldn't really prepare, but if they were dangerous I would be the one to stand up and fight. So I put on an outfit, that I'd find easy to fight it.

I dressed in a simple 'Johnny Cash' t-shirt, army trousers, combat boots, my studded belt, studded bracelet and put on some 'Poison' Perfume. **(Profile). **To add to the look, I put on a lip piercing, just to stand out.

"I'm ready!" I called in a sing-song voice, as I went downstairs.

"Ready for a fight Bella?" Mason asked, rolling his eyes, along with my other brothers.

"Oh, you know I enjoy a good fight" I said, rolling my eyes also, and made my way to the door.

We met up with the Cullen's near the clearing and Edward came straight towards me, and looked me up and down.

He leaned in to kiss me, when he noticed my pierced lip. His eyes glazed over, his mouth hung open and he was breathing deeply. I snapped my fingers in front of his face and he finally snapped out of it and grabbed my hand, kissing my knuckles. I giggled at our small romantic moment...till Stark spoke.

"Did Bella, _the_ Bella, just giggle? I think Hells frozen over!" He said laughing. Soon enough Christian started laughing too, along with Jasper and Emmett. I pulled away from Edward and smacked Stark on the head. Idiot.

"OW!" He complained, and I just smiled smugly. We walked to the middle of the clearing and all of the 'kids' sat down. All ten of us sat in a circle and started having conversation, till we heard movement. I shot straight up and looked around for danger. The rest of them followed after me, and coming through the clearing I saw two vampires appear...one of which I recognised.

_Victoria._

I crouched into an attacking position, and was about to lunge at her, when Edwards arms embraced me. No one in my family knew what she looked like, and they all shot me confused glances. I bared my teeth at the red-head. **(A/N - Not being offensive to any ginger's because I have friends who are).**

"Ah, Bella. We meet again, little girl" She smiled sickly at me, who was she to say I was little! So what, I'm frozen at 16, but older than my siblings.

"May I ask who are you?" Janine asked a little tense.

"I'm surprised little Bella hasn't described me to you. You see I'm a little _friend _Of Bella's. James..._my_ love. Decided I'm so much better than that foul thing!" She hissed pointing to me. "Put her on a leash" Edward still wouldn't let go of me, so I guess here goes my gift 'secret' I started at Victoria intensely, my eyes turning a bright red mixed with tints of orange. I saw Victoria's fur coat catch on fire. She screamed and pulled away from it, but I moved the fire so it was surrounding her. The Cullens looked shocked and my family as well, since they didn't think I'd ever use my gift again.

"Bella! Put the fire out right this instant!" Abe shouted at me. I sighed, and my eyes turned a calming shade of light blue and I used water to wash away the fire.

No one moved a muscle, till I smiled smugly at Victoria. "Little girl, Huh?" I asked her. Edward arms had now dropped in shock at what I'd done. I didn't have any time to think about it, before red head leaped at me. I moved out of the way and grabbed her hair, dragging her back up. She screamed in pain. I put my hand around her neck and held her closely. "You shouldn't have done that." I hissed at her. Using my fire ability I burnt words on her skin of her arm. It read:

**Hello James – B xo**

"Now, go back to him, and make sure he sees this!" She was now squirming in pain.

"Bella stop, you need to calm down before you kill the girl" Janine scolded me.

"Let her kill her! She broke my sister's heart!" Mason screamed sharing the same darkness as me at the moment.

I paused for a moment, suddenly remembering another Vampire was with her. I was looking at a very shocked man, with dreadlocks staring at me, with fear evident in his eyes.

"You? Do you know James?" I asked, sneering his name.

"Y-yes. H-he asked me to j-join h-his..." Suddenly he closed his mouth, as though he wasn't supposed to say anything.

"Your name?" I asked.

"L-Laurent" well, at least this guy had the decency to be scared of me.

"Tell me, Laurent, the end of that sentence" I asked him, eerily calm.

"I can't" I would give up easy if he did one thing for me.

"Okay. Would you do me, one teensy little favour?" I asked, batting my eye-lashes.

"Yes?" He asked me, curious.

And with that I snapped Victoria's head, off. Twisting to the side and pulling upwards with her last blood-curling scream. I handed him her fiery red, lone head and he took it with a grimace on his face.

"Take this back to James, and tell him it's a warning" I smiled. He nodded quickly and went to turn around before Carlisle spoke.

"And please don't feed in forks? It would be best not too" He nodded again and took off running with bitches head.

I put on hand, lingering above what remained of her body and felt my eyes change to red. The fire lit up in my hand in a ball of fire and I flicked my wrist toward her body, setting it alight. I turned around to face my family and Edwards.

"Okay. I know you're probably all thinking 'what the hell just happened' but my gift is to control the four elements. My eyes change colour when I'm using an element (Earth- Bright Green, Air – Grey/Silver Fire- Red with Orange and Water- Crystal Blue) Also, Victoria is- wait _was_- a girl who stole who I thought was the love of my life. They cheated behind my back, because love made me blind and they both ruined me. Till I found Edward" I smiled at him, and pecked him on the lips.

"Fair enough. I don't blame you for killing her thought- I think you and me are going to get along just fine" Rosalie smiled at me and smiled back. **(A/N Most of the stories I've read, the make Rosalie like a proper bitch, but I like her...?) **We all went in small groups talking, Rosalie and Zoey (they are so alike) Lissa and Alice (Shopaholics) Stark and Emmett (Immature) Jasper and Christian (eh, they are just weird sometimes...) Carlisle and Abe (the fatherly position) Esme and Janine (the motherly position) and Edward, Mason and I.

After a while of chatting, and letting them know more about my gift, and how I use it, we all set of home.

I was just about to part from Edward when he pulled me back from walking away.

"So Bella. Prom's coming up soon, and I was- eh, wondering, if you, um, wanted to go with m-me?" He asked, suddenly becoming very interested with his shoes.

"I'd love to go to prom with you Edward!" I jumped up, swung my arms round his neck, and kissed him passionately. The electricity bubbles when our marble lips moved in sync, our tongues dancing. We both pulled away panting, after what was about...an hour? Maybe more. With one last goodbye kiss, we both left to go home.

I was so happy, when I walked in the door with a massive grin on my face; my brothers took a step back.

"Girls, want to go for a midnight swim in the pool?" I asked, extremely happy, I'm up for anything!

"Sure!" They both squealed, and we run upstairs to put our swimsuits on.

Lissa dressed in a cute white bikini with pink roses on, with her sweet ankle bracelet which we'd bought in Paris once. I did Lissa's hair in a pony tail with a plait and put her ricci perfume on **(Profile)**

Zoey was in a sexy dark leopard print bikini, with a pair of flip-flops and a little heart necklace from Stark. She put on her Paco Rabanne perfume, and Liss did her hair in a fish plait **(profile)**

And I was in a simple American flag bikini, with a small charm bracelet and Roberto Cavalli perfume. Z did my hair in a high bun with a matching American headband **(profile)**

We all ran downstairs, and outside to do a special dive. Zoey did an elegant swan-dive, Liss did an impressive back flip into the water and there's me, simple cannonball, but getting everyone soaked. We all resurfaced laughing at each other.

I could not have a better life or family.

**Thank you so much for waiting for it! I hope I made it up to you? If not review on what you'd like to happen next please? **


	18. Prom Night

**Hey guys. I'm trying to write chapters more often for you, because I feel like I'm taking too long? I'm also feeling as though my story is starting to become rubbish, so I need reviews telling me if it's good or bad? Thanks so much **

**I own nothing **

EPOV

Wow. Bella had a gift for all the elements. I'm telling you, I was so shocked when Victoria was set on fire...

To say we were all shocked would be an underestimate. All in their heads at the time was:

Jasper: Wow.

Rose: I like her a bit more now...

Alice: That's so cool!

Carlisle: I will ask her about that. Very impressive and interesting...

Esme: Oh, the poor girl has been through so much...

Emmett: AWESOME! I wanna do that!

Sometimes, Emmett is so childish it scares me. But although, out of tonight I did gain something good. I managed to pluck up the courage and ask Bella to Prom.

I was already trying to picture Bella in her prom dress.

Would she wear a short or long dress?

Blue, pink, red?

I had no idea; I just couldn't wait to see how beautiful she looks. I also needed Alice to help me out with a suit. I wanted to look my best for. And best I shall.

**1 WEEK LATER (PROM NIGHT)**

Here I was sitting down in My Hell. AKA Alice's bathroom. She was choosing an outfit for me while I waited. She came back in squealing like a child at Disney land. She practically shoved me the tux and left the bathroom without a word. After I put it on, I stared at the mirror, looking myself over. Did it look good enough?

"Hurry up Eddie! I haven't finished yet!" I growled at the nickname and Alice walked in knowing I'd finished. She danced in wearing a dressing-gown since she was still getting ready. She hadn't me an Armani watch, a pair of cuffs, a ring and she set a bottle of BOSS on the counter. I put the ring on the right-index finger and sprayed myself with some BOSS. I was just putting on my cuffs when Alice came in all ready. She was dressed in a short pink and navy dress, patterned tights and tall pink heels on. Her usually short-spiky black her, was put in small curls and to the side with a flowers headband on top. She also spelt of a perfume, I didn't recognise. Of course I'm a guy. **(Both their outfits on my profile)**

"You look nice Ali" I told her. "Thanks for everything" I gestured towards my suit.

"It's no problem my brother. You look dashing yourself! She giggled at her work. Jasper came in and held her closely to his chest. He was wearing a suit similar to mine.

"Hey Jazz" I nodded to him.

"Hey Ed" We all headed downstairs were Carlisle and Esme were waiting along with Rosalie and Emmett. Em was wearing a suit like me and Jasper and Rose was wearing a stand-out red dress with ruffles on the bottom and diamonds embedded on the top. Her hair was hung down her back and she was obviously wearing heels with her height. Not that you could see them because of her dress **(Rosalie's dress on profile)**

I grabbed the keys to my Aston Martin, and walked to the garage. It was soothing to sit in my favourite car, and hear and feel the soft purr of the engine. I softly pulled out of the drive, and as soon as I hit the road I sped up, loving the exhilaration of the speed.

I pulled into Bella's drive and walked up the steps. I took a deep breath before knocking on the door. After a few seconds the door opened to find Bella.

_WOW!_

BPOV

I was staring at my reflection in the mirror as Z worked on my hair and Liss on my make-up. My hair is in long elegant curls and Liss had put on eye-liner, Mascara, blusher and baby pink lipstick. The shoved me in my room to change into my dress which we'd chosen together when we went dress shopping.

It was bright blue and was shorter at the front and long at the back and had a small pattern made out of diamantes at the waist. I wore a high pair of hairs, the same colour and small diamond earrings with a heart necklace. My nails were painted blue leopard print and I had on a Swarovski blue and diamond bracelet with Emporio Armani Perfume. **(Profile)**

I stood up and looked into my three-way mirror and twirled around. I looked a completely different person. The one I was looking at now was beautiful. Her eyes shone with excitement and her hair shining from the chandelier above her head. I was interrupted from looking at pure beautiful when three taps at the door reached my ears. The beauty in the mirror suddenly looked anxious as well as excited. We both took a deep breath as I turned from the reflection and I walked slowly down the stairs. I walked over to the large wooden door, and opened it slowly.

Then I was met with a very _handsome _man in a tux, staring at me with an open mouth. Drooling too.

"Hello Edward" I said politely. That managed to snap him out of his daze. He blinked and closed his mouth; wiping it with the back of his hand.

"H-hi Bella" He stuttered. I turned to wave at my sisters and mouthed a "Thank you". My sisters did a brilliant job on me, but they looked stunning too. Z was in a lush long peach colour dress with diamonds at the shoulders and waist, glitter heels, pearl earrings, a pink/peach ring and necklace with a gold and pink bracelet. I'd done her nails peach at flowery and Liss put her hair with a big peach bow in it. She was wearing _my _Chanel No5! **(Profile)**

Liss looked sexy in a short pink dress. It was ruffled at the bottom and had a diamond pattern on her waist. She wore a white pair of Louboutins with a 'Love' necklace and crystal bracelet. She borrowed Zoey's pink crystal ring and feather earrings and she wore Juicy Couture perfume. I did Lissa's nails pink with a black pattern on them. They made me do their nails since apparently I did those best.** (Profile)**

Edward offered me his arm, and I gladly took it, and he made our way to his Vo- wait.

_He has an Aston Martin!_

Ok, I love cars. I may be just a tad bit obsessed. Okay a lot.

"OH MY GOSH! You have an Aston Martin V12 Vanquish!" I screamed. He looked at me with a smug but shocked smile on his face.

"I'm surprised you know exactly what make of Aston Martin it is" He said. "Have you ever driven in one?"

"No. I was going to then; before I did the salesman crashed it..." I pouted.

"Well come on then" He started walking towards it.

"Can I drive!?" I asked jumping up and down.

"Not yet. Maybe on the way back" He smiled at me.

"Okay" I ran vampire speed, and sat down in the passenger seat (Shotgun). After we got to the school, in record time because of the speed, everyone in the lot was staring at Edward's car. As soon as he left the car, all the girls' jaws dropped.

He opened the car door on my side and I stepped out in my killer heels.

And...Cue on the boys jaws. I interlocked my fingers with Edwards and we walked across to Alice's Porsche.

She looked gorgeous in a short blue and pink dress. It had diamonds at the waist and she wore black tights with it. She had a cute flower headband in, with a crystal bracelet, rose earrings and rose and key necklace. I could smell the 'Dior J'adore' on her. Rose was standing by her BMW in jaw-dropping red dress, red heels, black and red nails, a red crystal ring, a heart and wings necklace, gold and red bangles and what smelt like a Victoria's Secret perfume.

Alice came over and hugged me, telling me how gorgeous I looked. What shocked me the most was when Rosalie agreed and hugged me too? My siblings showed up not long after, and I suddenly felt a hint of sadness.

Mason couldn't come.

I quickly grabbed my phone from Edward's car, and text him.

**Hey, are you okay?**

**I'm upset you couldn't come.**

**I miss you.**

**-B xo**

I waited a few seconds before my iPhone5 buzzed.

**I'm fine. Playing the x-box with Abe.**

**Hey, I miss you too but I'm having fun.**

**Please don't worry about me.**

**Have Fun!**

**-M xo**

And with that I put my phone back and made my way back to Edward. We walked into the Gym (stupid school has to have it in the Gym it's so small) they had actually put up an arch of balloons, tables with cloths on, a whole table full of food and drinks, disco lights, a hired DJ and decorations on the walls.

'Paramore, Breathe' started playing and Edward turned to face me.

"Can I have this dance?" He asked me sweetly, offering his hand. I took it and smiled at him.

**(To make this scene more emotional and loving, YouTube Paramore-Breathe and listen as you read)**

"You may" and with that we walked off towards the dance floor. He grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to him, and took my hand. I put my other hand on his shoulder and we started twirling round in circles. I noticed girls and boys looking in envy. My dress flowed around me and my hair as well. No one else was here anymore, just me and him, staring into each other's eyes, lovingly. His eyes shone brightly with love and happiness and mine were probably the same.

How did I get him? Or deserve him? I leaned up and pressed my lips against his. He responded eagerly and our lips moved together. I didn't care if people were watching anymore. This was home to me. Our sweet kiss soon turned passionate and Edward deepened the kiss. Our tongues danced, then when...a loud cough next to us broke us apart. I was now looking straight in the eyes of, none other Lauren Mallory.

She had tried to make herself look cool by dip-dying her blonde hair pink, she was wearing a slutty dress that pushed up her fake cleavage. A pair of killer heels/boots, gold hoop earrings, a cheap perfume which smelt like...One Direction, Ew. A ring that said 'WTF' and a 'bitch' necklace. Which she was. **(Profile)**

In my honest opinion she looked like a slut. Even more so when she ran her pink leopard print nails (fake, unlike mine) up his arm. I bit back a growl and glared at her, and she smiled smugly at me.

"So, Eddie. Wanna dance?" She asked in her nasally voice, trying sound seductive.

Fail number 1.

Edward looked physically sick and flinched when he hand when down his chest. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her to me. Even with her heels on I was taller.

"Look, did you not get the message last time? Back off. You can see he doesn't want to dance" I spat.

"Let him answer. I'm sure he wants me not you. I'm so much prettier thank you. Face it" she had to be kidding right? Before I could say anything Edward spoke up.

"Lauren. She's right, you didn't understand before. I don't want you, nor will I ever. I don't want to dance with you, I want to dance with my beautiful girlfriend" he said smiling at me.

She humped and stomped her foot. She turned her glare on me, then smiled sickly and tried to slap me. Her hand hit my cheek and nothing happened to me. She pulled her hand back and screamed when her finger broke. With that, I turned around and grabbed a glass on punch and poured it down her head. She screamed again and ran off. I glared after her running figure.

I heard Edward chuckle and he took my head and lead the way through the grinding and dancing figures. We headed through the back gym doors and under the modern band-stand **(the one in twilight) **it had twinkling lights all around it and had flowers and vines winding round the handles.

He pulled me into his arms and embraced me in a hug.

"you know, when you get angry with them girls. It's kind of hot" he whispered in my ear, and it sent shivers down my spine. I turned my head and kissed him on the lips.

After about ten minutes of passionate kissing. We pulled apart panting.

"Thank you for tonight. It was amazing. I-I love you"

He smiled so wide if he were human it would hurt. He crushed his lips to mine and when he pulled back – "I love you too"

We started kissing again, till he asked a question.

"If you really love me... can you show me some of your gift?" He asked warily.

"Of course" I took his hand and led him to the small pond near the band stand, and stood by the side. I put my hands above the water and closed my eyes. In my head I pictured moving it into shapes. I felt the power beneath my hands activate and the water started to rise. I opened my eyes, which were now crystal blue, and moved the water so it was shaped in a heart in my hands. **(Profile). **I saw Edward watching what I was doing intently. I closed my eyes again and used air to freeze he water. I opened my eyes, which were now silver and watched as the heart froze over **(profile).**

I then repeated the actions, closing my eyes, opening them green and watched the heart started to turn to flowers **(profile). ** and lastly my eyes turned red as the petals started to burn and the heart was on fire in my hands. After the fire had died out I was left with a pile of ashes in my hands. **(profile).**

I let the ashes go by the using air/wind and it all flew away. I turned to look at Edward and he was gaping at me with his mouth open.

I laughed and hugged him tightly. We were just about to kiss again when I could hear my phone buzz in the car. Vampire hearing comes in handy. I grabbed Edward's hand and ran to the car. I picked up the phone and read the message.

**Bella. The rest of the family is already home.**

**The Cullens are at ours too.**

**Get Edward and come home.**

**Now. Its urgent.**

**-Abe**

Uh Oh.

**Ooooh what's it going to be, huh? Well stick around to find out.**

**(that sounded so cheesy)**


	19. Leaving Arriving and the Denali's

**Thanks guys. The ones who are reviewing and reading are keeping me going. I've been having a bad week since my ex-best friend thinks it's wrong if I go out with my other friends while she's still at school? Someone tell me if that's wrong?**

**Anyway, here's another chapter. I hope I'm not going downhill on this story. I feel like it's not as good.**

**What I also want/need is more reviews. I don't have many and I'd appreciate it if you gave me more.**

**Thanks guys!**

EPOV

I was having a brilliant time tonight. I danced with Bella a lot and sometimes with my sisters and Bella's, while Bella danced with her brothers and mine.

It was all brilliant but then Bella got a text from Abe telling her we must return immediately.

We arrived at Bella's place, pulling smoothly into the drive, next to the pool.

I looked down and smiled at our intertwined hands, as we walked to the door. It was unlocked, and Bella walked in pulling me by my hand.

"Hello. What emergency do I need to be here for, enough to ruin a beautiful night?" Bella said trying to lighten the mood. By the look on everyone's faces, it wasn't good. Well my family looked confused.

"Bella, a letter came..." Janine started, handing out a big envelope. Bella walked forward, grabbed the envelope and sat down on the edge of Mason's armchair. She re-opened the envelope and pulled out a letter and what seems to be a photo...

Bella froze. She went all rigid and the letters and whatnot fell from her hands. I panicked. I kneeled in front of her and shook her shoulders.

"Bella! What is it?" I asked her, worriedly. She snapped out if, but she looked petrified. She grabbed the letter and ran upstairs vampire speed. We all heard her bedroom door lock. I stood up, prepared to follow her, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to look at Mason.

"Leave her .she'll come around" he told me reassuringly. I nodded once and turned to the rest of her family.

"What was it?" they all looked down and I saw Janine sobbing lightly. Abe put his arm round her and looked up and me and he opened his mouth to speak...

BPOV

I stared down at the horrid letter and photo as I sat in my room, alone.

James.

There was one photo; it was of me and him together back then. But he had edited it so my face had been crossed out. What was even more sick was the fact that another picture was in the envelope. A new one. It was of me and Edward. Had he been following me? The mere thought of him near made shivers go up my spine.

One the back he had writing in scruffy handwriting:

Got a new mate, already?

You don't waste any time do you

Isabella?

He made me feel sick, which was impossible for vampires, but somehow he managed. I read over the big letter again, the one that threatened me.

Ah sweet Isabella.

It is lovely to see you again, but you have not seen me. Shame.

My dear friend Laurent has returned with lovely Victoria's head...

Good job my sweet.

Yes you heard right, or read write. I do not care about the hag. I was relieved I had someone else kill her; otherwise it was going to be. So you did me a favour. I guess I owe you back?

So in my favour, you get me back! You see I used Victoria to...help me, you could say?

I miss you my sweet. I have watched you with that other man. Obviously I am much better, and therefore know you like me better.

My sweet, if you do not return to me, I will come get you. My sweet if you don't meet me at the same clearing to killed 'Vicky' at midnight on Wednesday; I will kill that pretty little boyfriend of yours. His family too, now...

Do we have a deal? – My number to call me, my sweet; 555-694234

-the one and only, James xoxo

Edward. He had threatened me, but saying he'd hurt my Edward. He had no right! I suddenly felt as though there was no way out of this...

Though I maybe a brilliant fighter and brilliant elements...he could use Edward against me. And there was no risking him getting hurt.

We would have to run, somewhere he wouldn't find us. At least stay somewhere for a year or two. I stood up and shoved everything in the envelope except the letter.

I picked up my I-Phone and dialled James' number.

"Ah, my sweet I knew you'd call" His sickly voice purred on the phone. I shuddered.

"James, honey" I put on a fake loving voice smoothly. "Where are you?"

"Hate to break it to you my sweet, but I'm not in forks at the moment" Yes!

"Oh" I put on a fake disappointed voice.

"I'll be back soon my sweet, we can meet again. This will be easier than I thought to get you back. I thought your new _mate_ would fight me for you"

"Oh honey, you know I miss you. Next Wednesday did you say we had to meet?" I lied through my teeth about missing him.

"Yes..." I heard a faint screaming in the background. I flinched. I heard him curse slightly.

"My sweet, I'll have to go. I miss you. Bye my love" The phone line went dead and I quickly turned it off, throwing it out my window. I needed a new one. He'd trace my call if I took my phone with me, I wasn't that dumb.

I quickly changed out of my prom dress and put on a crop-top saying GEEK on it, since it was the first thing I could find, denim shorts, comfortable high-tops. I put on an old vintage pendant that I had bought years ago. The lovely sales lady had told me it was for luck. I combed my hair quickly, making sure it went straight. Once it did, it looked a mess so I shoved a bow in it real quick. I wanted to remove any trace of being at the prom right now, so I painted black over my nails with gold crosses and put in pearl earrings. I pulled a pink suitcase out from under my bed and chucked it onto the bed, zipping it open. **(Profile)**

I grabbed handfuls of clothes, not even bothering to look at what they were and chucked them in, along with one or two pair of shoes. I zipped it up quickly and grabbed my Louis Vuitton bag to add extra stuff, like make-up. I grabbed the suitcase and bag and kicked my door open without unlocking it. I ran downstairs.

Everyone looked up at me shocked at what I was carrying.

"We need to leave. Now, go pack. Sorry I know Abe and Janine are like the leaders but not today" I warned. I had my emotionless face on and I stormed out towards my car and shoved my bags into the boot. I went back inside to see everyone gone except Edward's family.

"It's probably best if we come. If we run, I suggest Alaska. We have friends who live there. We will go home and pack. We will meet you back here" Carlisle spoke. I nodded towards him. I needed them to come, otherwise Edward's in danger. Speaking of, I saw him flinch when Carlisle mentions Alaska. Why?

Everyone, including the Cullen's was all on the driveway now.

"So, Carlisle suggests we all go Alaska. Which I think is a good Idea. We'll get a flight there and take it from there. J-James won't know, I called him and faked being all sweet and in love, asking where he is. He's not in Forks and we will leave without him knowing. I destroyed my phone before he could trace it" I told them.

They all nodded slowly. Everyone got into their cars, Alice and Jasper- Porsche, Rosalie and Emmett- BMW, Zoey and Stark- Ford GT40, Lissa and Christian- Ferrari (Christians) **(profile). **Mason left his bags with me and got on the Ducati. Edward and I drove in my mustang. Janine, Abe, Carlisle and Esme all got in one car since it was easier. They drove my parents Audi Q7. **(Profile)**

"So, what's happening?" Edward asked softly from the passenger seat.

"Remember I told you about James? Well he's bugging me again. Possibly coming to find me. It's kind of stalker-like really..." I stared out onto the main road as we all sped away. Edward took my hand, and leant over to kiss my cheek. Our relationship was building quickly and I felt as though I was deeply in love. Which I was.

...

We arrived at the airport not long after we'd left the house, and quickly made our way to the ticket stand. It was a guy, and we needed these tickets immediately. Abe nodded once towards me and I took that as permission. I walked over towards the desk, swaying my hips a little as I went. The young looking boy, who I would consider good looking (Edward was "so" much better). I fluttered m eyelashes at him and he gulped.

"Hello. I was wondering if you could get me and my family some tickets to Alaska. I need them now, if that's okay?" I asked him seductively, and bent over the desk a bit more to show off my cleavage a bit. His eyes grew wide and he stared at me.

"U-um. H-how many t-tickets, m-miss?" He stuttered. I turned my head quickly and counted the family together.

"Fourteen" I batted my eyelashes again. He handed me the tickets and bid me a good flight and I replied politely.

I took a window seat with Edward next to me. I kept the window shutter open, since it was dark outside. I checked my watch, it was just a little over midnight. Edward pushed the armrest up so I could snuggle into his side.

"I promise everything will be okay sweetheart" He crooned in my ear. I smiled at him and leaned up to kiss him soft on the lips.

Edward pulled out his phone and put headphones in. He handed me one and kept one to himself.

We cuddled and kissed throughout the whole flight, listening to Clair De Lune together.

...

I stared at the snow as my high-tops crunched their way through it. We just got off the flight, and were making our way to the hired cars.

I stroked my hand along the bonnet/hood of the car and sighed, longing for my beautiful mustang. Now I was driving a Porsche Cayenne. Don't get me wrong, they were nice cars. But I loved my Mustang so much...

We all arrived at the Denali's at no time and were introduced to the family.

"Carlisle, we weren't expecting your visit. It's nice to see you again. Who are your friends?" A pretty brunette asked Carlisle politely.

"Hello Carmen. These are Janine, Abe, Christian, Lissa, Stark, Zoey, Mason and Bella. This is Carmen, Eleazer, Kate, Irina and Tanya" Carlisle introduced us all.

"So are you guys, like, all together?" Tanya asked, in a snobby voice.

"Um no. Well Christian is with Lissa and Stark is with Zoey" I told her.

"Are you with Mason?" She asked.

"Oh hell no!" We both shouted.

"She's my twin sister" Mason added.

"Oh. So your both single?" She asked again.

"No. I'm with Edward" I said smiling at him and he smiled back.

Suddenly Tanya glared at me and went to open her mouth when...Kate said "Okay! Ha, so let's all go inside?" It came out as a question. My family followed warily and all sat down in the large living room. I tried to look anywhere except Tanya's glare from across the room. I saw her smile smugly, and she went and sat next to Edward before I could.

"Hey Eddie" She purred, trying to be seductive. Wait what? Before I could get angry or jealous I saw Edward go rigid.

"Sorry Tanya but my Bella was going to sit there" He said.

"Eddie it's my house. And I'm sure you'd prefer me sitting here..."

"Tanya. Enough let our guest sit" Kate warned her.

Tanya huffed, and walked off the stormed upstairs sulking...not before she winked at _my _Edward.

"What was that about?" I asked Edward quietly.

"Tanya. She's always had this thing for me but I don't like her back. I prefer brunettes" He winked before kissing my forehead.

I was beginning to think Tanya was not going to make this trip as nice as I'd thought...

**I know! I'm sorry its shorter than my other ones...but I tried. I still feel knew so I want someone to review or message me what a Beta is? That would be great...**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**

**I have only a few and it usually helps me write so it's not going so well without them.**

**At least just say "I like it" or tell me what to improve on...**

**Thanks.**


	20. Halloween Shopping

**Hi, so I've been a tad bit ill recently so I have not wrote much. Sorry about that. **

**I feel as though I have not done enough chapters? Can someone please REVIEW saying if it's good enough because I hardly have any reviews?**

**Thank you! **

**Again, I don't own anything – I should have this on repeat... **

**So sorry for the really long wait!**

BPOV

I picked out an outfit that was appropriate for the weather. I didn't need to dress warmly but it would probably draw attention if I was out in a vest top, flip-flops and shorts...

I dressed in an old-new vintage jumper, ripped jeans, knee-high black boots, gold spiral earrings, my biological-mothers ring from my biological father, and a duffle coat for going out. I was going to use my satchel and my wool hat. I straightened my hair and put in a different lip-ring, sprayed some perfume on and checked myself in the mirror. I looked winter enough, so I decided to go downstairs. **(The outfits on my profile, of course. I'm getting bored of putting (profile) so any outfit I mention is on my profile, okay?) **

As soon as I got downstairs, I noticed Edward...only Edward in the room. Of course everyone else was there but my whole world revolved around him now... I smiled sweetly at him and he returned it back. I was so caught up in my own world when _Tanya _spoke up.

"Since when has that jumper been in fashion?" She sneered.

"Since now" I snarled back and sat next to Edward, whom wrapped his arm round my waist and put his face on my hat. I heard Tanya huff... then it caught up to me.

Tanya liked Edward.

_My _Edward.

Oh hell no!

I pulled his head down from my hat and kissed him on the lips. Edward expecting a small peck got a full snog, in front of the she-devil.

EPOV (before Bella came down the stairs)

I was beginning to become uncomfortable with Tanya...

_I wonder if Eddie will ditch the plain brunette. I'm so much better...in bed probably too..._

_She's so...uh! What does my Eddie see in her?_

_Oh look at the way he like, worships her. Puh-lease._

Those were only some of her thoughts. Not to mention did I become angry at her for saying stuff about my angel, but she had mental-vivid images of what she wants me to do with her...

In hell is that going to happen!

_With Bella maybe?_

Take it slow, Edward!

I was about to tell Tanya, politely I might add, to keep her thoughts down...when my angel came down the stairs.

She was wearing a cute, snug jumper, with ripped jeans that showed parts of her long pale legs and a duffle coat. She had straightened her hair and she put a cute hat on top of her head and she was carrying a satchel. Don't ask how I know the name of it...one word, Alice. We were going shopping today so we all wore clothes for the winter, not that we needed them.

I pulled Bella closer to me, and inhaled her scent from her head. It surprised me when Bella forcefully pulled my lips to hers, though. Not that I'm complaining. I kissed her back with just as much passion, and she shocked me even more when she licked my bottom lip asking for entrance. I allowed her in and we kissed tongues and all, for a while till _someone _(meaning Emmett) fake-coughed. We broke apart and I grinned at my angel, and she smiled back smugly. _Smugly?_ I noticed someone had left the room... and rather annoying thoughts. Tanya.

Ah, now I see why she did that. I was proud of her and I thought of how we should flirt a lot more around her, since we both didn't like her...

Everyone piled into the cars; I demanded I stay with Bella. But guess who also demanded they stay with me...Tanya.

...

We reached the mall quickly and Tanya tried to grab hold of my hand as we walked in. Just in time Bella came along and took in before she could. I had my other hand in my jean pocket, so she couldn't get that one, thank god.

First Alice and Lissa dragged us to shops like oriental pearl **(if you don't know it, it's like an expensive shop that sells beautiful dresses) **and Gucci, etc. Etc...

My favourite one, for the first time in my life, was Victoria's Secret. Reason? Well I had fantastic daydreams of Bella in whatever I saw... and some girls tried the stuff on, and I almost lost by self-control there and then when Bella exited the changing room. Tanya tried to flirt with me, picking up lingerie's and holding them up to her asking if she looks good. She even tried on a few and came up to me... not before Bella pulled me into her changing room and we had a heated make-out session. This was one of my favourite parts about being in Victoria's Secret.

We walked through the mall together in our huge bunch of a family. Yep, I said all of us... Bella's family and pretty much became Family now, but today it was just us younger ones. Tanya, Kate, Irina, Christian, Lissa, Zoey, Stark, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Bella and I.

I'd always considered the Denali's family. My family thought so too, like they were cousins. Tanya thought otherwise about me... I didn't like that.

Bella and I decided to go to a different shop, instead of Ralph Lauren. We went to the music store, which was perfect for me and Bella. I found it sweet how she played Guitar. One _slight _problem, though...Tanya followed us, saying how she'd like some new music. I mean, the music she liked I didn't even consider _alright_. Rap wasn't my thing... nor was it Bella's.

But no, Tanya thought Nicki Minaj and whatnot were brilliant. She was so stupid...blonde. **(No offence to blondes, I have friends who are). **Bella went off to look at some classical music (like Clair de Lune) or some soft jazz or even just guitar music. I followed after Bella, liking her interest in music.

"Why on earth are you going over to that rubbish?" Tanya asked disgustingly from behind me. It was obvious she was talking to Bella. One, I could read her mind andtwo she would never talk to me like that... Unfortunately.

"That _rubbish _is actual music, unlike Nicki Minaj and whatnot. Edward would agree, wouldn't you, love?" She turned to look at me over her shoulder, smiling at me.

"Of course, love" I replied.

"Oh, that's great. Lune Clair de is amazing!" Tanya said, oh so fake-ly

"Its Clair de Lune" both Bella and I replied at the same time.

"Edward, Bella!" Came the voice of small twinkly bells.

"Alice" I nodded once to her.

"Well, since Halloween is coming up soon, we need to shop for outfits. Lissa and I will choose the Boys outfits and all of us girls will chose our own" Alice smiled, bouncing n the balls of her feet. It was October 28th today so we only had a few days left.

"The Denali's have already offered their house to use for the party! Isn't that great?" Lissa suddenly spoke, coming up behind Alice.

"Okay, so we need to take Bella and Tanya away from you Edward for a moment. You go find the boy's and we'll find you later to get your costumes" Alice told us. I pouted at the thought of leaving Bella, even for five minutes...

"Oh Eddie, I know you'll miss me" Tanya spoke trying to hug me. I jerked away and hid behind Bella.

"I will miss Bella..." I trailed the sentence off, leaving Bella to continue.

"He's mine Blondie, back off!" She hissed quietly. She turned around to face and me and quickly pecked me on the lips.

"I'll miss you too. I'll see you soon though" Bella left with Tanya, Alice and Lissa with one last kiss and I headed off to find the boys.

Great. Oh, what were Alice and Lissa going to choose for my outfit, now?

BPOV** (All costumes on my profile)**

We'd gone to so many shops, I've lost count. Zoey had picked out a cute but sexy little-red-riding hood outfit. Rosalie had chosen a sexy pirate outfit and Alice had picked out a snow white costume. Liss had gone for a fairy costume since it suited her, and we all chose the boys outfits. Emmett had a zombie-jock costume, Jasper had a modern-cowboy sort of thing, Mason had a vintage type suit and Abe had a suit and gun (fake...maybe). Here's the funny thing, Christian had a fireman costume **( A/N get it? His element is fire?) **Stark had a Robin Hood style costume **(a/n because he's amazing at archery) **and Carlisle had a bloody-doctor costume. Us girls were laughing our heads off at our choices. The only ones who needed costumes were me, Edward and Tanya.

"Oh! This should be Edward's! It's so out of character it's funny!" I heard Alice squeal. I turned around and looked at the outfit and felt my jaw hit the floor... and then I burst out laughing.

It was like some sort of hell rider costume. It had a large black leather jacket, a dark red t-shirt, dark blue ripped jeans, black lace boots, a big-buckle belt and chains on the jeans and for around the neck. Oh and a studded bracelet!

"B-buy it!" Lissa choked out through her giggle fit.

After we bought Edward's costume Tanya went to look for hers. Not only ten minutes later she returned with the sluttish costume this shop owned.

It was a small- no wait, scratch that- tiny police leather costume, zip and all (which we assumed would be quite low down for her) a matching police hat, stockings, high black leather boots, black hoop earrings, black choker necklace and black leather fingerless-gloves.

Wow. All us girls (minus Tanya) just smiled fake-like and told her it was nice... Accept Rosalie and Zoey.

"Bells, come here" Zoey pulled me over.

"Yeah?"

"We need to make you look stunning. More nice that the tart will look... AKA Tanya. Maybe choose a sexy vixen dress to outsmart yourself. Edward will be all over you not her"

I liked that idea. I nodded and agreed to it and prayed it wouldn't be worse than Tanya's.

After some time Rosalie and Zoey returned with a small cute –but sexy red pirate dress. They'd also picked out stripy stockings, black Louboutins, black fancy gloves, red and gold earrings, red and gold studded bracelet, skull bracelet, skull necklace, Halloween perfume and a new lip piercing, a black one. I smiled and pulled them both in for a hug.

"Thank you!" I whispered in their ears. They both replied with a 'no problem' and soon after we left to return to the Denali's and see the boys.

...

We pulled the cars up on the snow outside the Denali's and carried all our shopping bags inside, only I had a grim expression on my face. I did not want to be seen like I was a shopping gal.

We walked inside to see all the boys sitting down, with wary expressions on their faces. They all seemed to light up a bit when we walked in.

"Oh god, what did you buy?" Emmett asked.

"I hope I won't look stupid on Halloween" Stark mumbled.

"Boys, here are your costumes. And you cannot see ours till the day" Lissa announced cheerfully, handing over their bags.

Christian, Stark, Jasper and Carlisle burst out laughing at their costume choices and Emmett, Mason and Abe chuckled and smiled at theirs, while Edward...

"What is this?" He asked with an amused smile on his face.

"They chose it" I pointed to the girls. He smiled and pulled me closer to him.

"I think you'll look hot Eddie" cue on Tanya.

"Tanya, my name is _Edward_" He reminded her.

"Okay, Esme, Janine, Girls... upstairs!" Alice commanded and we did as she said. "Okay, Esme, Janine, here are your dresses" Alice handed them their own bags, and we all took a look at our own costumes. Esme had a Victorian dress that was light pink and light blue. A silver choker necklace, diamante heels, a white bangle and a crown. Janine had a Shakespearian pink dress, black and red choker, pearl earrings, pink heels and a gold crown. Alice had a snow white dress, white stockings with red ribbon bows on, bow necklace, bow and pearl earrings, red diamond ring, flower bracelet and yellow bracelet, white lace heels and a blue bow for her hair. Lissa had a fairy dress, green sparkly heels, butterfly necklace, purple feather earrings and purple bracelet and ring,. Rose had a sexy pirate dress, fishnet stockings, matching pirate hat, high black boots, skull bracelet and necklace, fake sword, green bracelet and dragon ring and sword earrings and Zoey had a little red riding hood dress with the red cape, red heart earrings, red bracelet and red rose bracelet, rose necklace, red and white heels, a basket and red bow for her hair.

"Halloween is going to be amazing!" Zoey said.

...**Halloween**...

I stared at my reflection in the mirror of my costume. I had to admit I looked good. I hoped Tanya would get a kick out of this! I put my hair up so it was high at the back and a plait at the side and did my eye make-up with bat wings, I put red lipstick on and did my nails in red spider-webs. My sister's looked great too...yes I call Rose and Alice my sisters, as Emmett and Jasper my brothers.

Three knocks on my door knocked me out of my thoughts. I opened it and there stood all the girls.

"Bella let us in" Alice said smiling. I moved out of the way and gestured them inside.

"We have no idea what's going on either Bells. Alice dragged us" Zoey said rolling her eyes.

"I figured since we're all best friends and sisters..." She squealing then she turned serious but loving "I got us some friend ship bracelets" She smiled pulling out five matching blue links0of-london friendship bracelets. All us girls squealed and jumped on Alice for a hug. Each of us put the bracelets on and headed downstairs. The girls looked great, Liss had her hair plait/pony-tail, Z had hers down and straight, Rose had hers down as well and Ali had hers in a snow white style, instead of spiky.

Before we reached the bottom floor were all the towns folks and family were, Tanya popped in front of us

"How do I look? Sexy? Hot?" She asked. We all took one look at her and she looked even sluttier than I thought. I felt like shouting in her face how much she looked like a tart.

"Fine" Is all Lissa and Alice said. Z, Rose and I opened our mouths to disagree but they silenced us with a look.

Tanya's smile faltered a bit, thinking we'd have a better reply than 'fine' and turned on her heels and left. We all followed after her and went to meet up with the boys.

Let's just hope this goes well...


	21. Halloween and Dread

**Hi again...**

**I guess I'm trying to make up for the wait so I'm trying to write quickly.**

**Also I just finished a story on Fanfiction, so that's why I haven't wrote much because I was reading.**

**Now I've finished it, I have more time to write... YAY!**

**And it's called 'The Ex Factor' it's pretty epic. I just skip the lemons ;) I'm young so... I'd rather not read them. **

**I promise we'll get to a build up soon, maybe next chapter?**

**And oh my gosh, my Best friend Katie had the weirdest Twilight dream? Where Jacob, Edward, Carlisle and pregnant Bella were in the room and Jacob dropped dead! Then Bella screamed and Edward turned to a pile of oil? And Carlisle stood there smiling when Bella fell down and Renesmee crawled up her throat, out her mouth and said "Hello!" Weird I know right?**

**I'm still sort of new, so can someone tell me what OOC/OCC means and AU – I know what AH is so...**

EPOV

I sat down on one of the couches in the Denali's living room, holding a bottle of beer in my hand (which I wouldn't drink, it's just a prop). I was waiting for the love of my life to reveal herself from upstairs. Here I was dressed up in the most stupid costume ever... but all I cared about is what Bella was wearing. First Tanya came downstairs wearing...

_Oh god._

The most... okay, I've been raised a gentleman and I shouldn't say this... but she looked like a slut.

And cue on Tanya walking over to me. She stood in front of me and put her hands on the coffee table, showing her cleavage through her police costume. I completely ignored her, looking at the beer bottle.

"Hey Eddie. Like my outfit?" Tanya asked seductively.

I coughed and lied easily "You look Nice Tanya"

Her mouth started moving and she started speaking but I couldn't hear her, nor could I hear the music. All I saw it that moment was Bella.

She'd just came downstairs in the sexiest costume and was making me drool. I stood up abruptly and walked around Tanya, toward Bella.

I didn't say anything to her but she tried, "Hey Ed-" Before she could finish my name I'd pulled her to my lips and kissed her passionately and pouring all my lust into that kiss.

Bella pulled back after about ten minutes of kissing and people watching.

"Wow" she whispered.

"I know" I replied. I took Bella's hand and led her to where everyone was dancing, I didn't even bother asking her if she'd dance since I knew her answer. I looked around as I walked and the whole place had been turned into a haunted house. Cob-webs, spooky looking food, fake ghosts everywhere etc.

I grabbed Bella's waist and pulled her closer to me and Paramore's Monster came on.

_You were my conscience_

_So solid now you're like water_

_And we started drowning_

_Not like we'd sink any further_

Everyone was dancing but all I saw was Bella. I'm pretty sure Tanya was looking at me since Bella was throwing glares over my shoulder.

_And I let my heart go_

_It's somewhere down at the bottom_

_But I'll get a new one_

This night couldn't get better, nor could Bella's outfit...

But Tanya chose that moment to start to harass me.

"Eddie, will you dance with me?" She asked, trying to be seductive again.

"Tanya..." then again I was cut off. This time thankful.

"Look, are you blind, Barbie? He's dancing with me? And we're only in the first chorus of the same song. Give us- or him a break. I can see he don't show interest in you so why bother?" Bella hissed at her.

Tanya huffed and turned around. Before she left she shouted over her shoulder "Edward has shown plenty of interest in me throughout the nights!" Oh my gosh. What!

Bella turned to me, her mouth wide open and her jaw was at the floor. How can she believe her? I love Bella and only Bella.

I shook my head quickly "Baby don't believe her. She'd trying to make you feel mad. I love you" I grabbed her face and made her look me in the eye. Bella's expression softened and she pulled me in to kiss my lips gently.

Bella grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the huddled humans and towards the kitchen. Not too many people where in there, just a few humans, Mason and Christian. I noticed a few of the human males staring lustfully and my Bella, I glared at them, as did Mason and felt the need to protect her and rip the guys heads off or gauge their eyes out so they couldn't look at her anymore. It was kind of silly really, I didn't see Bella having this problem with other girls. Well actually, I didn't know, I still couldn't read her mind; annoying.

"Hey boys" Bella smiled at her brothers.

"Hey"

"Hi Bells"

"So how's the party been for you?" She asked smiling sickly sweet as if she knew the answer; and it was horrible.

"Tons of determined girls" Mason said with a grimace on his face, Christians the same expression.

"Aw, poor Mase and Chrissy!" Bella said with a fake pout. They both growled, I just snickered.

"So have you seen wicked-witch-of-the-west?" I already saw in Christian's mind that is was Tanya he was talking about. Bella looked confused, probably having a few girls run through her head, I'm sure Tanya was number 1.

"Yeah, she actually came over to us, asking for me to dance. Bella showed her off" I smiled proudly at girlfriend's act earlier.

"When she made a comment about sleeping with Edward" Bella said grimly.

"We don't sleep?" Christian said confusingly. Mason smacked him up the head.

"Sex, Christian" Mason and Bella reminded him. Wow, I can see why Stark sometimes called them the freaky twins. They were so alike in many ways.

"I picked Bella's hand up and nodded goodbye to her brothers.

"Let's dance" I whispered in her ear. She shivered and took the lead to the dance floor.

That's how we spent the rest of night, dancing and laughing with each other, ignoring Tanya glaring sulkily at us._  
_

...

I was sitting on a snow-covered log out in the woods, pushing the drained deer carcass away from me. I missed Bella, she wasn't too far away but I still did.

It was this thing we had. We'd only be away from each other for a day or two and constantly call each other because we just cannot stay away from each other. It's torture for the both of us. As if on cue, my phone started ringing, and I instantly knew it was her because of her ringtone.

_But darling_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception..._

I answered straight after the first ring, to hear her soothing voice to calm my anxiety. "Hello Love" I sighed hearing her calm breathing on the other side.

"Hey sweetheart" I could almost hear the smile in her voice. "How's your hunting trip?"

"I bagged a few mountain lions. But I miss you" I pouted then realised she couldn't see me.

"Baby, I missed you too" Bella cooed me.

"I'll be home soon..."

"No! Don't ruin your hunting trip because of me"

"But god knows when we're going to see each other, you need to hunt soon too" I pouted again, and I heard footsteps coming closer. I recognised the light footsteps as Alice.

"Love I've got to go" I told my angel with a frown on my face. I wasn't done talking yet...

"Okay honey I'll see you soon .Love you"

"Love you more" before she could disagree I hung up. I turned to face Alice with a depressed expression. It's what happens when I'm away from Bella. Alice seemed to notice, and almost instantly knew it was because I missed my angel.

"Hey, we're going to leave early tomorrow morning" she informed me.

"Really? I'm full" It wasn't a complete lie, I felt slosh-y even, the blood moving around in my body.

'_Maybe you can go home this evening? I know you miss her. It's sweet' _Alice thought, I smiled at her. Yeah, I'll leave so I could see my angel. Just a few more deer and I'll leave.

I closed my eyes and let my hunting skills take over.

BPOV

I was sitting in the Denali's living room, flicking through the channels on the TV. I wasn't paying attention to any of them, my mind was far of thinking of other things. I was thinking about James, I was wondering if he'd noticed I'd left. Of course he couldn't know where I am, could he? Ok now, I'm just upsetting myself. Tanya sat on the arm chair next to the couch I was on, flipping through the pages of some fashion magazine. I completely ignored the fake-blonde next to me and thought about Edward. I'd recently called him since he asked me to do so often when he's hunting. Usually we go together but this time the Cullen's went and my family stayed with the Denali's. I got along well with Carmen and Kate, even Eleazer. Carmen was sweet and caring to me, I can see why Esme liked her and Kate was kind and was similar to me. Irina and Tanya were both snobs, I disliked Tanya the most because she was fake and wants my Edward and Irina follows Tanya's views and hates me too.

We needed to do something about James, somehow put and end to this. _Put an end to him. _As much as I want to, I didn't have a clue where he is, or what he's planning.

The Cullen's planned on returning tomorrow morning, so I was thinking of going shopping with the girls. I know, me...shopping. I had nothing better to do, so I dropped the remote and stood up to meet them.

"Pick it up" Tanya sneered.

"No" and with that I left the room, feeling her glare on my back._  
_I walked up to my guest room and chose an outfit since I was still wearing the one from yesterday. I chose a short dress, since humans wouldn't suspect since I'll be inside the mall. The layered skirt was beige and the top half was cream and patterned. I put on some brown boots, with some wool socks sticking up the top, I also grabbed a brown leather jacket that reminded me of Katniss Everdeen's from the Hunger Games. My hair was a mess this morning to I had no choice but to stick it up in a pony tail. I quickly added some owl accessories and my lip ring and Chloe perfume. Just in case the humans would suspect I was cold I put on a beanie. **(Profile)**

I walked to the end of the hall, and knocked quietly on Lissa's door, knowing Zoey was in their too.

"Come in" Lissa squealed.

I opened the door slightly and smiled slyly at them. "I was wondering, could we"- I didn't finish my sentence before Liss butted in.

"Ooh nice outfit!" her twinkling bell-voice complimented me.

"Uh Thanks. Anyway can we go shopping?" their faces lit up like kids on Christmas morning.

"Yes!" they said in unison.

...

I was walking around Cartier, a really expensive jewellery shop, gazing almost lustfully at some of the gorgeous rings, necklaces and bracelets.

One certain bracelet caught my eye though. It wasn't too eye-catching, but it was one that all teenage girls would turn their back on because it's too vintage. Either that or the price. Don't get me wrong, I liked diamond and modern bracelets but vintage always reminded me of some jewellery I used to wear. It had a simple silver band, which was twisted into patterns and directly in the middle was a gem. It sparkled dark blue and reflected light beautifully. It also had small embedded little sapphire in the silver-woven pattern.

"Excuse me, miss. Do you need help at all?" a teenage boy, with cute blond hair and blue eyes smiled at me. I sort of liked this boy, in a friendly way, because he wasn't trying to grope me or stare inappropriately at certain places of my body. I noticed a girl behind the glass counter, with long ginger hair and brown eyes, glaring at me. It was obvious she wanted the boy to herself. Well, glare at me and payback is what you shall get...

I turned to face pretty boy and twirled a piece of my hair around my finger. "I was actually wondering if I could have this bracelet." I asked seductively, batting my eye-lashes, pointing to the bracelet without taking my eyes of him. His eyes glazed over for a second and his lips parted as he sucked in a breath.

"O-of course miss" he stuttered. He turned to unlock the glass cupboard and I looked over his shoulder towards the fuming red-head. I smiled sweetly at her only just to infuriate her even more.

The boy carefully picked up the expensive bracelet and smiled at me before turning to the counter. He practically shoved ginger away from the counter as he served me. Paybacks a bitch. He handed me the Cartier bag and bid me a good day and I left with a wink at the boy and wicked smile at the girl.

"Hey, what did you buy from Cartier?" Z asked me as I sat down with them in the lunch hall, with my coffee prop in hand.

"I got a really nice bracelet with a sapphire in it... it's got a silver band. Here let me show you" I went to get it out when Liss said...

"Vintage, I bet you. You know she loves her old stuff" she winked at Z she laughed. They both gushed over how pretty the bracelet was and made a move to leave quickly, since it was dark already.

...

I opened the door, surprised and more happy so, that all the Cullens were there. Edward gave a blinding smile knowing I was home and pulled me to him for a hug.

"I missed you so much" he whispered in my ear, again sending shivers down my spine.

"Missed you too" I kissed the sensitive part behind his ear and felt him shiver. Edward put his hands on either side of my head and pulled my lips fiercely to his.

I don't know why, but when we pulled away to sit down on the couch together, I got a sudden feeling of dread as though something bad was going to happen?

Pfft, I'm sure it'll be fine.

Right?

**Guys please I need more reviews! And please can someone tell me what OOC is! I hope this chapter was okay, and long enough, I feel like I haven't wrote much considering some Fanfics I've read are **_**really **_**long and some are so short you can't scroll down. And I know I said I would write sooner, I'm sorry. Just a few fan questions to ask because I felt like it:**

**Who's the cutest couple?**

**Who do you hate the most?**

**Did you like the description of the bracelet? If not what would you like?**

**Who's outfit was the best (Halloween)?**

**Who's outfit was the best (Prom)?**

**Who's casual outfit was the best all together?**

**How much out of 10 do you rate this story?**

**I will put the most popular answers on this next chapter.**


	22. AN Holiday

**Hi, I know I know... A/N.**

**But this is kind of important. I don't want you thinking I'm abandoning this story; I'm just going on holiday.**

**Yeah so I'll be gone for about a week, and then I'll update promise. I'd say I'm sorry but I'm really looking forward to my holiday so... you know.**

**So that's why I won't be updating for a week. I also recommend when I'm gone check out the most awesome YouTube channel ever.**

**Danisnotonfire is so funny! Link ;) :**

** user/danisnotonfire **

**You won't regret it, hilarious that I even fell out of my chair laughing once...**

**Dan, you're amazing! My personal favourite 'What not to do at a cinema' :**

** watch?v=SyPzVy_zrFM **


	23. Trust Broken & The Unbelievable

**Hi I'm back! So, I'm trying to write sooner, so I can finish this one. And eh, my holiday was great **** got some good stuff and good boat trips going on. And now I'm home to write to you, my friends **

**Thanks for your support. I'm asking you for reviews please. Reviews are better than a shirtless Edward waiting for me with a present bow on him. Maybe not...**

**And guys, I just found out in year 9 I'm going to be in top set English ****;) **

**-I don't own Twilight, SM does. *Pouts***

EPOV

I was trying to save my time with Bella, because we didn't have long before her family went hunting. Next time I wanted to make sure we go together, because I hate being away from her. And it also means I'm going to be here with Tanya...

_Great._

I wanted to make this weekend worth it before Bella left, I know I'm speaking of it as though she'd be leaving forever but we're just so in love I can't help it. I asked Bella earlier on if she wanted to do some sort of 'human' date with me. Like movies and bowling. Of course my love agreed. Alice told me to dress casual and she would be helping Bella out with her outfit. Since the temperature was high and warm, but the sun wasn't shining, since it would be evening I chose to wear a pair of jeans and short-sleeved checked shirt.

Alice had picked out a grey lion t-shirt, light blue jeans with rips down the sides and bows holding the pieces together still showing off her creamy long legs and a pair of black lace-up heel boots. She'd left her hair down and wavy to stay casual as Alice had told us. I was instantly stunned by her beauty when she met me to leave. Of course, as I am every time I see my angel. **(Bella's outfit on profile) **

We decided to drive the Range Rover SUV since it was snowy on the grounds in Alaska, despite the warm weather at the moment. Bella wanted to drive, but so did I so we decided on me driving there and Bella driving back. We made small conversation on the way, talking silly little things like how Emmett and Stark are childish and the pranks they'd pulled on either of us. I parked the car in an empty spot near the front of the cinema, and raced round to open the car door for my love. She smiled to say thank you and took my hand as we walked inside.

The blonde lady at the counter seemed extremely bored; she looked up at us with a grim expression then did a double take when she saw me. Great, she's one of those.

_My dear god, he's hot._

Yep, her thoughts proved it. The girl batted her eyelashes at me, in attempt to seduce me... Bella didn't need to do anything like that to make me fall to my knees at her beauty. After a long while of waiting for the girl to actually speak... Bella faked a very load cough, making blonde counter girl blush and look embarrassed.

_Oh...um, right, cinema. That's probably his girlfriend too. Damn right, she's gorgeous enough to be. But I'm sure he'd prefer me._

Her shallow thoughts were enough to anger me, as I pulled Bella closer to my body and kissed her temple.

"Two tickets to Paranormal Activity" I asked through gritted teeth not even bothering with politeness. The girl seemed unfazed as she handed the tickets over and told us- well me- to enjoy the movie. Bella seemed to notice the girl staring at me seductively and sent the girl an if-looks-could-kill glare. It even put Rosalie's to shame. I saw the girl shiver, fear evident in her eyes as she looked down. I smiled to myself. _That's my girl. _But is it wrong I liked the fact she was protective and jealous more than I should? Nah.

I took Bella's hand and walked towards the right screen as fast as possible after blonde counter girl had handed us the tickets. I could practically feel her glare as I walked hand-in-hand with Bella away from her.

We sat near the back, in the dark corner with our fake popcorn prop. I thought I'd make some joke, of being a typical teenage by and fake yawned placing my arm around her at the same time. We both shook with silent laughter. We both sat silently watching as the opening text of the movie came into view on the screen and Bella snuggled closer into me.

The video camera came onto screen, pixalating as though it had no signal and when things started to get more serious I noticed more people in the cinema were getting more edgy.

_Oh my gosh, what's gonna happen?_

_That's creepy._

_Okay then. That's a bit weird._

_I don't get it? _

_Oh wow my girlfriend is so hot…_

_My boyfriend is so dense. He's completely oblivious to the film. Even if he was…_

The thoughts were a bit off putting, and I couldn't really concentrate on the movie. I exhaled in frustration and Bella looked at me, already knowing what my problem was. And then the unbelievable happened. All their thoughts disappeared. My face registered the shock and Bella whispered quietly to me.

"Another of my gifts. A shield" she smiled and I looked at her shocked but pleased. At least she could defend herself with that too. About Halfway through the movie these girls, who were incredibly dense started talking. **(The following is from Danisnotonfire. Thanks Dan! If you want to watch this hilarious scene, here's the link: watch?v=SyPzVy_zrFM) **

The scene playing was where the camera was telling the girl to say "Happy birthday sis!"

"So are they sisters?" The first girl said.

"I don't know, I think so" The other replied. Both Bella and I eyed them in shock, mouths agape. It became worse later in the film, as the person asked if they could look after their children for them.

"I don't get it" the first girl said.

"What?"

"Is she like a babysitter of somink'?"

"I don't know I think so" I heard Bella softly snicker beside me. And when we thought it wouldn't get worse, the girl was possessed.

"Oh my god" the second girl said.

"What's happening?"

"She's getting possessed init!"

"What does that mean?"

"She's getting possessed by the ghost!"

"Yeah, what does that mean?" Bella's and my eyes almost popped out at that. And also when they held the camera mentioning it would catch everything, meaning the ghost reactions.

"I don't get it. Why are they filming everything?"

"I dunno"

Oh wow. After the film had finished we burst into huge laugh outside, at the possibility of being _that _dense.

After we headed home, the whole family ended in arm wrestling matches, chess, card games, DVD's and games of Truth and Dare until the morning.

Today Bella and her family were going hunting, and it physically hurt to say goodbye.

"I'll see you soon. Call me, I'll miss you" I said as I constantly pecked her lips.

She laughed "I'll miss you too, love" My heart swelled with the love and I heard Jasper groan.

_Dude, tone down the love you're making me want to pick Alice up and marry her again._

I snickered quietly and he shot me a dirty look. With one last kiss they took off running.

…..

BPOV

After we'd left, I missed Edward instantly of course. I longed to be with him, instead of leaving him at the house with the Blonde Bimbo **(a/n my friend Katie calls her that). **God knows what she'd try.

The thought made me want to go back and rip her miserable fake-like head off. We'd gotten quite far when I realised something. I cursed under my breath and told the guys I was going back for my phone.

Of course I'd need it to call Edward. He'd be worried if I didn't, I know him to well.

And of course I'd lose my own mind without talking to him for more than a day.

When I got back, I heard no sounds from Edward, or any sight of him. I walked up towards our room, where I'd left my phone on the bedside table and when I opened the door, I was hit with the worst sight of my life and completely crushed and ripped my dead heart into a million pieces.

**(A/N was going to leave it there, but I love you lot too much and it would be an incredibly short chapter)**

There on the bed that Edward and I shared was Edward laying back, his shirt ripped all the way of and Tanya straddling him, while kissing him hungrily. I gasped at the sight, and the pain. Also the wave of Anger that hit me. I saw red and I quickly turned and ran out at vampire speed.

"Bella, wait!" I heard _Edward _shout. I ignored him, not caring anymore. Once again someone had broken my heart, and even worse I had trusted him. I ran in the forest, the opposite direction from my family. Away from them, away from everything. How could he do this to me? He said he loved me with all his heart, and me being the idiot I was before, believed him. Even my own family thought he was perfect for me. Apparently not. Even worse with _Tanya. _The woman he'd told me he despised. The utterly gorgeous one, he said was nothing compared to me, he must of lied. How could he rip my heart out like that? He wouldn't have if he loved me. I ran and ran, and then collapsed against a fallen tree, shaking in tearless sobs. How could I be such an idiot! So dense like them girls and how could he be such an asshole? Maybe Tanya hadn't lied when she mentioned them being together intimately. Who am I kidding, 'maybe'? Of course she was telling the truth. I'd witnessed it with my own eyes. As soon as I'd left they began. I even left my phone there in the quick dash I made to leave. I was broken now. Numb, inside and out. I couldn't love again, ever. Edward Cullen was just another hated asshole to my list.

EPOV (before it began)

I was sitting in my room, listening to calming sounds of Debussy thinking of my Bella. Was it so hard to believe I missed her already when she'd just left? I sighed and looked around the room. I was sitting on the edge of the bed, taking in every detail of the room, since I hadn't really paid much attention before and I had nothing better to do. The wallpaper was stripy following the patterns of dark brown to light brown and repeat, there was an old but expensive fireplace in front of me as the fire crackled alight, to the left of the room was a window and an old looking wooden vanity with a chaise lounge near the bed. Two wooden bedside tables on either side of the king-size dark wooden framed bed. The bed sheets where soft gold and beige colours and the pillows matched. The two bedsides tables and…wait. Is that Bella's phone?

Damn! She wouldn't be able to call me! I pouted to myself and considered taking it to her. No, no I'm sure she'll be back so soon. But it would drag on without her voice.

"Knock, knock" Tanya called from behind the door, in a supposed-to-be seductive voice. It wasn't charming unlike Bella's.

"Yes, Tanya?" trying to be polite, since I was raised to be a gentleman by Esme and my own mother. I felt oddly uncomfortable knowing she was blocking her mind. She came to sit next to me on the bed and I fidgeted a bit at the closeness.

"Hey Eddie" She purred. "So I heard Bella was gone for awhile, I was hoping we could, you know…" Her mind took an unappealing turn and I cringed at her thoughts.

"Tanya I will not disrespect the love of life like that" her eyes flashed with anger when I mentioned Bella being my Love of my life.

"But Eddie, I know you want this!" she tried to purr again. I shook my head quickly and grabbed her wrists that were reaching out to me. I opened my mouth to tell her I wasn't interested and she _literally attacked _me. I was so shocked I couldn't even move, that and the fact she had pinned me down on the bed, straddling me holding me, restraining me. First she ripped my shirt off then she met my lips hungrily and mine didn't even respond, not even a tiny bit. I was just about to push her off and ask her what the hell she was playing at, and then I heard it.

That small familiar voice gasp from the doorway of the room. We both turned our heads towards the sound and my eyes widened. There stood my angel glaring at both of us, pain, betrayal and anger. I pushed Tanya off of my and Bella turned quickly and ran. She ran faster than anyone I'd ever seen! Even myself.

"Bella wait!" I tried calling out but she just kept running and running.

My heart broke, shattered at the thought of her leaving me. She would hate me now, but I needed to explain. Tell her it was all Tanya. Speaking of whom was snickering behind me. She had no right that little…little…little bitch! And yes I just called a woman that but what she did was uncalled for. I turned to glare at her.

_That should keep the little girl away from my man. He's all mine now._

Her thoughts disgusted me and much as she did.

"Why did you do that?" I asked in an eerily calm voice but on the inside I was on fire with rage and pain. My Bella had left me… the thought had me clutching my chest in pain.

"Why?" I repeated, showing my anger this time. I saw her gulp and I didn't want to hurt a girl so, before I could call for Alice she was already there with Rosalie.

"I saw what you wanted, and after what she did she'll deserve everything she gets" Alice didn't stop looking at with cold dead eyes that even had me shivering and Rose looked more terrifying than ever. I stood and left the room slowly and racing down as soon as I got out of the room. Emmett held me back before I could leave to run after Bella. I growled at him, he has to let me go, she's getting further away by the minute.

"Son I'm sure she just wants some time alone, to wrap her head around things. She probably thinks what happened was that you cheated. She looked heartbroken" I saw in Carlisle's mind her beautiful face twisted in agony as she ran out, without a glance at anyone. The sight sent me to my knees, sobbing tearlessly as I wished for her to come home.

I felt like I would be waiting forever, and I was right time dragged as I sobbed and Esme held me. I didn't even listen to the sounds of torture upstairs. She deserved it.

_Please Bella. Please come home to me._

BPOV

After long sobs and heart wrenching pain, anger took control of me. I ended up breaking more than several trees and hunting animals viciously and more savagely than ever. I heard a rustle in the trees nearby and I turned sharply glaring at the trees with my hard, emotionless eyes. I expected one of my family members to jump out, or even one of the Cullens. But it wasn't one of their scents. But it was oddly familiar. That scared me.

"Hello?" I asked, surprised how calm my voice sounded with the entire emotional breakdown.

"It's a shame; you don't know me to well, beautiful. You had to know I would have found you sooner or later right? I'm a tracker darlin' you knew that. Or maybe you suspecting me so soon" a calm but eerie voice called out from the trees. The voice that was so achingly familiar. A voice that sent shivers down my spine. The dark figure stepped out from hiding and revealed himself to me.

"Isabella"

I breathed out shakily "James"

**Okay so someone tell me how that went? I hope the chapter was okay it's not as long as other stories I've read so I'm sorry to disappoint some of you. I hope I did well and made up by going away for my holiday ****. **

**I want you tell me what you think of the storyline so far and what you think should happen to Tanya. Should Rose and Alice kill her or just torture her? Is killing a bit too harsh?**

**And you must check out Danisnotonfire he is hilarious and so is Phil! Thanks for your support.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**


	24. I Hope You Enjoy It

**Hi guys. So, I've been a little down and thinking about abandoning the story if I don't get anymore reviews. I seriously have not many, at all.**

**So please review. Because I don't want to give up, but I hardly have people reviewing. So the sneak peek – well what it's about is here: My story after this one is called "Do you hear me?" it's where the Cullen's are still Vampire but come across a strange ghost girl in the woods. No one can see her but of course, vampires can. And, the ghost girl is Bella. Even though she is dead Edward and Bella are determined to be together.**

**I own nothing.**

BPOV

I stared into the eyes of the bastard who had ruined my life a long time ago, in shock and hatred. How did he find me? I should have felt fear but I couldn't find it in me to. I was strong, powerful. But that wasn't the reason why. I was numb, still. Edward had ruined me, and right now I couldn't care what James did to me. But for family, I'd still fight.

"Isabella, I finally found you! I told you I would. You shouldn't have run away from me my love…" His eyes were cold and showed no affection despite his words. His hand reached out to cup my cheek.

"I am not your love" I sneered and slapped his hand away. He laughed quietly.

"I waited for you. At the school, of course. Not being updated by my…_friends that_ you had left. I expected to see you come into school, with your…eh…_boyfriend" _He explained. I looked down, suddenly very interested in my shoes. I kicked the snow away from me.

"He's not my boyfriend" I said quietly, not facing up.

"Oh, I know what happened. One of my _friends _saw what happened, and told me as soon as possible. Not long ago really" he tapped his chin. I suddenly though, the way he said friends was as though they weren't friends at all.

"What do you mean _friends?"_ I asked, curious. I also felt…fear. For the first time he showed up.

"I won't go into details. But I met a…mate. While travelling through Texas. Her name was Maria, she gave me some details on getting…_friends. _And of course I thought it was a brilliant idea" why did the name Maria sound so familiar to me. I swear I'd heard it before? But where?

I tilted my head in question. James leaned forward and took the piece of my hair that was flowing in the breeze. He pulled it close to his face, closed his eyes and inhaled.

"You still smell the same, love" I grimaced, I didn't want to be his love anymore. Nor did I want to be Edward's.

"What do you want from me?" I asked in a small voice. I actually felt fear. I wanted to be with my family and Mason.

I remembered the times when we were children, and one small accident he'd always comfort me.

_***Flashback***_

_It was my 7__th__ birthday and I was running in our huge back garden with Mason chasing me, claiming to be 'IT'_

_Our parents, Charlie and Renee stood on the porch cutting my birthday cake made by our chef, __André. They watched us play and run, squealing with excitement._

_I kept running away, unable to keep the grin of my face till I tripped on a tree root, being the clumsy little human child. I sat up and looked down at my grazed knee, but it kept oozing blood. I didn't like the smell or the sight and my knee throbbed and stung. I sniffled cradling my knee to my chest, silently crying. Mason rushed over to me shouting "Bella!" along with my parents._

_My parents followed, running down the porch steps but Mason got to me first. His small arms embraced me and pulled me to his chest and the murmured soothing words to me. Mason had always been able to calm me no matter what the situation was and I was grateful he was my twin-brother. I snuggled my head into his shoulder while my mother applied a small bandage to my knee._

_***End of Flashback***_

At this moment, I wanted nothing more than Mason to be here with me.

_Please Mason come find me._

I pleaded softly in my mind, as if he could hear me miles away from here.

"My love, I want you back of course. I miss you, not even Victoria could replace you. She was my distraction remember?"

"I won't go back to you in a million years" I hissed.

"What will you do? Go back to that pathetic ex-boyfriend who doesn't even love you? I could hurt your family if you refuse darling" He smiled smugly, knowing he'd won. But I wouldn't give up.

"You can't make me go!" I screamed.

"Oh I can, my _friends _just arrived" after that I heard the sounds of vampires. _Lots of vampires. _I turned and looked into the eyes of the newborns that threaten me to back down.

Fire came to me, and a flame overtook my hand threatening them, warning them. 13 of the 14 had the look of fear in their eyes, but one remained unfazed.

I threw the flame towards them, expecting them to shriek and burn but instead it hit an invisible wall. A shield. I looked up in shock at that one newborn who was smiling smugly to himself. I felt two familiar but horrible hands grab my waist and pull me to them.

"So, your coming with us, darling?" James breath lingered on my neck.

"Never" not backing down for my family's sake. James sighed.

"It's too bad. We're going to have to make you" My eyes widened as the newborns started stalking towards me.

Is it possible for vampires to pass out? Apparently so.

A newborn took a beating to me and I welcomed the darkness as it took over me.

EPOV

I paced the living room, worrying. Okay that was an underestimate. I was out of my mind, even Jasper couldn't calm me.

The sounds of Tanya's pleads and cries came from upstairs, but none of us paid attention. She made me lose the love of my life- no, I can't afford to think like that. All I wanted was for my angel to return. I'd thought she would be back right now. Had she left forever? It had only been two hours according to Jasper's mind, but it felt much longer to me.

When I thought it couldn't get worse, all of Bella's family came bursting in.

"Where is she!?" Zoey screamed with rage. After hearing the painful cries upstairs, Lissa and Zoey ran upstairs to help. Thank god. I flew towards the bookshelf, by back hitting it, leaving dents in the oak and causing books to fall over me. Mason stood in front of me, eyes blazing, hands around my neck.

"Mason, hear me out, I-…" I managed to choke out. His grip only tightened.

"No! You ruined her! No one knows where she is right now!" he screamed.

"She just went to clear her head, Mason. And please listen. It's not what you think. We heard the whole thing" Carlisle tried explaining. Mason nodded once but still glared at me. He let his hands fall and took a step back, putting Christian and Stark in view, they where glaring too. Christians hand shot up in bright orange colours with hints of red and yellow. The flame lit up the whole room in its eerie Halloween-like colours.

"Go on then, keep talking pretty-boy" Christian warned me. I gulped.

"You see, Bella left, so I was in my room listening to my music when Tanya comes in-…" as if on cue her screams became louder, and even Kate and Irina didn't look bothered. "She talked about how we were meant for each over and said we were perfect, soul mates. Of course I rejected her telling her how Bella was my love and then she…_attacked _me. She climbed on top of me, holding my down in her strength and took my mouth in hers. I was determined to push her off, and I was prepared to do so. She tore my shirt off and that's when B-Bella walked in. I could just imagine how it looked. But it was all Tanya, which is the main reason my sisters are attacking her. I tried running after Bella but my family stopped me, telling me she was just clearing her head and she'd return shortly. But now it's been three hours and I'm extremely worried." I explained everything that had just ruined my life in a small speech hoping they'd understand. Their faces softened and the fire died out in Christian's hand. Abe wasn't so tense anymore and Janine looked like she wanted to comfort me, Esme wore the same look.

"Okay, so what, now we wait?" Mason asked threw gritted teeth, glaring at the ceiling where above Tanya was being beaten, still.

"I suppose" Esme said, frowning slightly. I checked around the house for everyone's thoughts.

_Oh Bella, please come home sweetheart –Janine_

_Oh my new daughter, I hope she's okay – Esme _

_If that Edward has really hurt her, I will put my hands on him – Abe _

_I hope my new daughter will be fine, she'll be back soon, I hope – Carlisle_

_This bitch deserves everything she's getting! Wow! Nice one Z – Rosalie_

_How dare she attack my brother to drive away my new sister! – Alice_

_Die, bitch! Pull her hair… rip her limbs. Poor Bella. How dare Blondie do this! – Zoey _

_Poor Izzy. I hope she's fine, I'm going to kill her for ruining her! – Lissa_

_Bella. Oh Bella, honey please be okay. I can't lose you. Thank god that Tanya's getting what she deserves. I need my sister – Mason_

_I'll kill him if he hurts, I will. No holding back! – Stark_

_I will set fire to him and watch him burn if he hurts her. I might just go and burn Tanya to ashes too – Christian_

_My new sis! How could Tanya do this! She was family! – Emmett_

_I hope she's okay. But the tension in this room is starting to get to me – Jasper_

_Ow! Bitch that hurt! – Tanya_

Good, I'm glad she's hurt. I sighed, Pain evident in my voice. I wonder where Bella is right now.

_Coming home I hope._

TPOV (Tanya's POV. Wasn't expecting that now was you!)

Burning.

Ripping.

Punching.

Kicking.

Slapping.

Pain. So much pain!

I thought everything was brilliant when I had run Bella away from Edward. And he was all mine! Then this bitches- Rosalie and Alice came to torture me!

I mean, I just tried to win my mate, it's not like it's a crime. And worst, my Edward let them! Soon after Zoey and Vasilissa joined in with tortures me. Beating me. The pain was excruciating, almost like transformation as the made sure I was in pain. Well they won! But Edward was mine, I couldn't help but grin. A fist came into contact with my jaw and mouth, dislocating my jaw.

"That should wipe that smile off of your ugly, fake face!" Zoey screamed and spat venom in my face. I was now losing one leg, one arm, my hand on the other arm and they'd pretty much dislocated and sprained every inch of my body. I winced and hissed in pain. Why were they torturing me! I would make so much of a better sister than Bella any day!

Rosalie slapped me across the face. "You'll never be as good a sister as Bella is!" whoops, did I say that out loud? My bad.

Vasilissa hissed and pulled my good leg out of its socket. I screamed.

"I hope you rot in hell! I would love to kill you right now but I'm sure they wouldn't appreciate that. But boy I want to!" Alice growled and the others nodded in agreement.

"You mean Edward won't?" I asked in a sickly sweet voice, laced with pain.

"I think he'd rather us do it. Since you drove away his mate!" Zoey spat.

"Mate!" I scoffed "Puh-lease, he so wanted me to have sex with him! He was so eager!" I lied, but I wanted to taunt them. For them to believe it.

"We heard the whole thing sweetie. He didn't sound like he was begging for more to me!" Damn you Rosalie!

A small smile crept up on Rosalie's lips "I'll be right back, girls" Oh no.

RPOV (Rosalie's POV)

I ran downstairs as quick as I could and stopped in front of the Denali's.

"How do you feel for Tanya right now?" I asked sweetly.

"I'm disgusted by her actions!" Carmen spat. Wow, and she was usually sweet and loving. Nice.

"She's no longer my sister, Bella was such a nice girl" Irina said, looking down.

"I agree with my Carmen. No tenía derecho a hacerle eso a ella es dulce Isabella ya no familiar esa perra asquerosa" He spoke lastly in Spanish, I only hoped he was being nasty.

"I want to help. Beat her I mean" we all looked at Kate in shock. "What she did was unexeptable"

"So we…uh…have permission to…" I trailed off, not really wanting to explain how much we wanted to kill her.

"Kill her? By all means" Kate smiled and I grinned back, racing upstairs.

I entered the room where my siblings stood looking down on the piece of shit, that was Tanya. Broken and crumpled on the ground.

"Tanya, you'll never believe what just happened. Your own coven just gave us permission to kill you" I smiled sickly. Fear crossed her features.

"N-no, they w-wouldn't do t-that" she stuttered. Kate appeared in the doorway.

"Oh we did. You did something that you never should of done, and infact I'm here to help them" she turned her head to me "Christian will be up to burn the ashes after we're done" I nodded once and turned back to Tanya.

"Prepare for the worst experience of your life Tanya. I hope you enjoy it"


	25. The Call

**Hello , so guys I really need Reviews to cheer me up. It's upsetting that I only have like 16 and I've seen people who have like 900.**

***pouts* *sigh***

**But I did get some more and they really made my day, thanks so much you guys!**

**Sorry for the wait, I discovered 'Death Note' a Japanese anime series that is so amazing I kind of became addicted, aha. And… I cried. And I mean like, full on sobbing. I love L forever!**

**I'm also going to do a Death Note story, a romance between L and a character I will make up **** - which I have decided is going to be my next story then it will be Bella ghost girl.**

**Yeah, yeah I don't own anything.**

BPOV

I felt…oddly tired. My eyes felt heavy and it took a lot of effort to open them slowly. When I did, an unfamiliar room came into view. It wasn't a nice room, at all. I guess it could be compared to a jail cell. Except with lots more…equipment. I forgot how I got here for a minute when everything came back to my mind like a ton of bricks.

I remembered James being there, with a bunch of newborns. The newborns had attacked me and I actually passed out.

But what hit me harder was that Edward had cheated on me. _With Tanya._ I felt a sudden urge to growl and curl away in the corner of the room and stay that way forever. That was until I noticed I couldn't move because my feet were about a foot off the floor and my arms where above my head, wrists handcuffed together on a long pipe running in and out the room. I was obviously in some cellar room.

The whole room had brick walls, covered in dirt and dust and had peeling white paint everywhere, showing the bricks behind it. There was an old brick fireplace with nothing inside it anymore, bricks, bricks and more bricks. There was a staircase to my left, with a locked door at the top. I sighed. James must be so stupid to think a pair of fragile metal handcuffs could stop me from moving. I pulled my hands forward expecting them to break easily and my feet to hit the floor. Nothing. What? I tried again. Nothing again. I screamed out in frustration. I tried to find fire, to melt away the metal but I couldn't find it. A loud creaking sound caught my attention. I looked up and saw James walking down the painted staircase.

"Ah, you're awake"

"Why can't I move?" I blurted out, without thinking.

"You're weak. So weak, you're not strong enough. You're about as fragile as a human right now. As for your power… I have a newborn that can shield your powers. He wouldn't be able to if you weren't weak but thank god that you are. You were too upset" He explained, and then I noticed the newborn, sitting in the dark corner of the cellar. I'd only just noticed him it made me gasp. It was a young teen, probably 18 or 19, and had light brown hair. He had strong features, like any vampire, strong jaw, pointed chin and straight nose. And of course, like every newborn, terrifying bright crimson eyes that stood out the most. I remembered his face from posters, not only a year ago when he suddenly disappeared. Riley Biers.

I looked down at my clothes, which were dirty and ripped in some places and I'm sure my hair was a mess.

"What do you want!?" I demanded.

"I have…discovered a new…medicine I guess. I want to make you mine again and if you don't become mine, I will drug you and hurt your family. I hear your brother is like you in many ways too. Maybe he could come in use to me. I'll make a call; as soon as he hears you're here he'll come running. Perfect plan" He had me when he mentioned hurting my family. "I'll give you some time to think about it. Or dream about it. Say goodnight sweetie" the last thing I remembered was James shoving a horrid pipe in my mouth followed by a hideous liquid that burned my throat.

EPOV

Three days. Three days since Bella left. Three days since the misunderstanding. Three days since Tanya's death. Three days since my whole life changed- and not in a good way. I was sitting on a rock in the forest, head in hands weeping. We'd been searching for Bella for the past two days and 16 hours. Had she left forever?

Had she left the country?

Would she ever forgive me?

I felt sick- which was a first for a vampire. I wanted to just hold my love in my arms so I can be reassured that she was safe. But we had no whereabouts of her. I pulled my phone out and attempted to call her again, but I was greeted with an angel's voice on a recorded message.

"Hi, you've reached Bella. Sorry I'm a bit busy right now being bullied into shopping sprees by my sisters. Um you should know what to do after the beep" beeeeeep…

I sighed, sometimes I just called to hear that message and welcome her comforting voice. Of course she wasn't in a shopping spree right now; she was nowhere to be found.

I was shaking with silent sobs when Carlisle found me. He put his arm around my shoulders, I looked up at him asking with my eyes if they'd found anything. Carlisle seemed to understand and slowly shook his hand, looking glum. I dropped my head back in my hands in despair. It was my entire fault. Carlisle seemed to know what I was thinking.

"Son, it's not your fault. It was Tanya's, and she's gone now. You have nothing to worry about. We'll find her. I promise" He tried to comfort me. It wasn't working.

What if she'd got in trouble? What if she needed help and none of us were there for her? Oh god what if she was hurt? Badly. I started to panic and hyperventilate. If she did it would be all my fault. I'd get my revenge on whoever hurts her. That's if we found her. I decided without the love my life, I felt numb. I didn't care what happened to me anymore.

Bella.

My Bella.

She was gone.

It was a stupid little mistake that wasn't my fault, but it was. I could have prevented it happening.

And now she was gone.

Maybe forever.

More footsteps approached and I looked up to see Mason on the phone. Not far behind him Alice was on the phone also.

"Who are they talking to?" I asked.

After Mason ended the call and replied not looking up from his phone.

"Contacting some family to help us find Bella. Alice is talking to Zafrina and Senna right now" he nodded towards Alice chatting into the phone.

"Family?" I asked, curious, showing another emotion that wasn't sadness since she left.

"Yes, our cousins Diego, Bree and Fred. Diego and Bree are mates" he explained.

I nodded slowly and stood up to follow them back to the apartment we were staying in, since we'd left the Denali home.

We sat around in the apartment living room, all in individual sofas and chairs. We had all our cell phones laid out on the coffee table, praying someone would get a call from Bella. We all sat still for a long time, till an amazing thing happened. The phone rang. We all looked over to see who's phone it was, and was a little depressed to find it was Mason's phone. But I soon brightened up when the caller ID read 'Bella'

Mason reached over and answered the phone, putting it on speaker to hear her lovely voice.

"Oh gosh, Bella we were so worried! Don't ever do that again, where are you?" Mason basically growled.

"Well hello Mason, but I am not Bella" an unfamiliar voice answered. We all froze instantly. It was a man too.

"Who are you!?" I growled.

"You must be Edward? Hmm. I'm James" Bella's family growled and I hissed.

"What have you done to my Bella?"

"Ah, Edward. Correct me if I'm wrong, but Bella is not yours anymore?" I wanted to say she was, but after her leaving I had my doubts.

"Bella asked me to call and tell you she is fine. She did want to face you after leaving. She came running to me telling me everything and how Edward cheated on her"- I growled-"she wants me back. She said how she wanted someone to love her and I accepted. If you do not believe me, we can meet up sometime. But I wish and will marry the love of my life- Bella and be a better family. She loves me, she told me herself. I'm sorry if this caused any problems but you needed to be told. Goodbye" The eerie voice of James cut off and my heart broke into a million pieces. I didn't want to believe him but when he suggested meeting up that could only prove it was true. I fell onto the floor and shook with violent sobs.

My family and Bella's were arguing to be able to notice and Mason spoke load and clear "It can't be true she hates him! I demand to meet up!" everyone fell silent and some nodded in agreement. I wanted to see her, and I definitely had to see this before I believe it.

**So sorry this is short. And sorry for the wait my internet has been down and I haven't had good connection.**

**Tell me if I should abandon this story or keep it please **

**Thanks guys.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	26. HIATUS Sorry

**SO SORRY!**

**Guys, I'm going to put this on Hiatus for a bit. I'm terribly sorry. I really want to start my Death Note one now.**

**It's been on my mind for a while. I may consider putting it up for adoption or giving it to my friend to finish, when she gets an account but if I do I'll let you know.**

**I'm so sorry again, I'm going to just curl up in the corner, rocking back and forth crying silently.**


End file.
